One Snowy Afternoon
by mysexeyedwardcullen
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen to Naru and Mai after the Bloodstained Labyrinth case? Naru and Mai once again have another case and a new addition to the team. Will Naru and Mai finally addmit their feelings? And Lin gets a gf during it?
1. Chapter 1

Mai set a fresh batch of tea on for Naru. She had asked Lin if he wanted some but he ignored her and walked away as usual. He was a total mystery.

"Mai. Where's my tea?" Naru called.

She scowled. "It's coming. Be patient."

She turned her attention back to the tea. She would let it get cold. Just for fun. She was about to take the tea to him when a knock on the door caught her attention. She set the tea on the counter and went to answer the door.

"John-san?" Mai said surprised. She thought John was on a train to go home. So why was he here? "What are you doing here?"

John smiled weakly. His face looked like he'd been punched in the gut and his smile filled Mai with fear.

"Are you okay? You look horrible."

John shook his head and stepped inside. "I need to ask a favor of Naru."

Mai led John into the room Naru usually received his cases in. John sat across from Naru, he took a deep breath and relayed his story.

John sat across from an old lady waiting for the train that was to take him home. He tried to tune out the noise coming from the other trains. He glanced up and saw a child no older than four on the middle of the track. The old woman followed his gaze and gasped. She immediately got up and tried to get the child out of the way, John followed her. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw a child on the train tracks. They reached the edge of the tracks and the old woman held out her hand for the child. A chill crept up John's spine. This wasn't right. He turned his head and saw a train hurtling towards the child and the old woman. He tried to warn the old woman but then she leaned too far and fell inside the tracks. John called for help but no one was listening. He looked for the child but she wasn't there anymore. It was a ghost. The old woman screamed but it was cut off by a crunch. John gagged and staggered back. He needed Naru.

Naru listened intently. "And you asked about any occurrences preceding this incident?"

John nodded. "The conductor said that fifteen other people were killed in the past years. All falling into the tracks and bystanders all claimed to see a child."

Naru nodded and wrote something down on his notebook. "Maybe people are paranoid. I don't see any reason to look into this case."

John gasped. "You can't really believe that?!"

Naru shrugged. "Brown-san I can't take this case."

"What?!" Mai shouted. "He just saw an old woman die and all you can do is say no? The evidence that something paranormal is going on is substantial.

Naru glowered at Mai. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"N-"

"That's what I thought." He said, cutting her off. Another knock on the door caught their attention. "Answer it Mai."

She glared at him and went to open the door. An old man with a gray bushy beard smiled at her. "Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?"

"It is. How can I help you?"

"I heard you solve cases. I'm one of the train conductors and we have a major problem."

"Well, I'll let my boss know you're here. Come on in."

She led him into the back room and let him relay his story to Naru.

She grinned as Naru grimaced. "And you say that this isn't the first time?

"No sir, fifteen others. Spread out over the years too." He paused as if he didn't want to say something. "How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen. But that isn't important."

Just then Lin walked in. Mai smiled and asked her usual question. "Hi Lin-san. Do you want some tea?"

The tall china man shook his head and set next to Naru. "No thank you." He turned to Naru. "What's the case?"

Naru shook his head. "There have been mysterious deaths at a train station recently and people are claiming that the victims see children before they fall in the train track."

Lin nodded. "I think you should take it."

Naru glared at Mai, John, and the train conductor and frowned. "It looks like I don't have much of a chance." He slammed his book shut and turned to Mai. "Go call Takigawa and the others. We have a case."

"Monk-san. Hi, it's Mai." Mai leaned on the counter. Monk-san was the last person she had to call before she could take her break. Masako and Ayako were going to be there tomorrow and if she was lucky Monk-san and Yasuhara would be there today. "We need your help on a case."

Lin walked in and she waved. He ignored her. As usual. "Yes, oh that's great. The train station by the- oh you know where it is? Okay, good. I'll see you there."

She hung up and walked out to get lunch, she was about to open the door when Naru stopped her.

"What now?" She snapped. She was hungry and she really didn't feel like getting yelled at for cold tea.

He smirked at her. "Nevermind. I won't tell you then."

"What? Tell me what?!"

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." He opened the door and went to leave.

"Like that's going to happen." She muttered.

He half-turned. "What was that?"

Mai blushed. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

They arrived at the train station two hours later. Lin and Naru had taken one car while she and John had taken another. Not that she minded or anything. When they arrived Monk-san was already waiting in front of the building.

"Hey Monk-san!" Mai called. "How long have you been here?"

He smiled and waved. "Not long. Yasuhara is here too."

She smiled back. Yasuhara had helped them on three cases now. "Where is he?

Monk-san shrugged. "I don't know. He was here a minute ago but he said something about checking out the tracks and left."

A cold feeling sunk into Mai's stomach. Something was wrong. Monk-san saw her discomfort and the realization dawned on him. "You don't think..."

Mai shook her head. "It's possible. We have to check it out."

He nodded and they started towards the door. They found Yasuhara leaning over the railings, a child standing in the middle.

"Yasuhara!" Mai called. She caught his attention and he turned away from the railings.

"What?" He turned around and saw the child frowning at him. "Shouldn't we help?"

Mai ran over to him. "It's trying to kill you."

The child pointed to Mai and disappeared. When it disappeared, Yasuhara collapsed. Naru, Lin and John ran in to find Yasuhara unconscious in Mai's arms.

"What happened exactly Mai?" Naru said for the fifth time. "You really need to concentrate."

Lin had set up all the computers at base and was waiting for Mai to start talking so he could document it. The base was in one of the offices that conductor and the other staff usually used for breaks and staff meetings. Of course due to the recent accidents they had to shut it down until the case was closed. Mai still hadn't had lunch yet and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Monk-san told me that Yasuhara was inside the train station checking out the tracks and I got this really bad feeling and we went to go check it out." She paused trying to recollect what exactly had happened. "Then we found him leaning over the railings and a child was calling him."

She decided to leave out how the ghost had pointed at her. "And that's all?"

Naru asked again. She nodded and tried to ignore the growling in her stomach.

Monk-san walked in. "Hey I ordered us all lunch. My friend Aya-chan is bringing it for us."

Lin glanced at him. "Are you sure that's wise to bring someone so unexperienced in here?"

Monk-san shrugged. "She's just bringing us lunch. It's not like she's staying here for the whole case."

Lin frowned and got up. "You do realize that if she gets hurt it isn't our fault."

"She won't get hurt Lin-san. She doesn't even have a supernatural gift like Mai or Naru."

Naru glared at him but Monk-san didn't even flinch. "Mai would you go wait for Aya-chan? She doesn't know what room we're in."

Mai nodded and got out of the room, from the looks that Monk-san and Naru were giving each other waiting for Monk-san's friend looked much safer. She stopped when she was halfway down the stairs. Who was Aya-chan anyway? She had never heard of her. Could she possibly be Monk-san's.... She shook the idea out of her head. If Monk-san had a girlfriend he'd be the one to tell them. She took a seat next to the entrance. She was glad that he'd ordered lunch for everyone. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard the door open.

"Hello?" A woman with long brown hair holding boxes of food stood in the doorway. "Um, is this the right place?"

Mai sat up straight. She was really pretty. "Are you Aya-chan?"

She grinned. "You must be Mai."

"How'd you-"

She looked surprised for a second. "Oh, Houshou must not have mentioned me. See, we grew up together and he comes home after every case he does with SPR. He tells us all about your cases so that's how I know about you."

Mai nodded. "He talks about us?"

Her purple eyes sparkled with amusement. "Good things for the most part. Except for your boss....Kazuya is it? From his latest story you're both quite talented."

Mai blushed. "Well I don't know about that."

She smiled. "So where are they anyway?"

Mai led her into the back room. John was up against a wall trying to stay out of the way of Monk-san's fury.

"You could at least listen." He yelled. Yasuhara was propped up on the couch listening with mild interest.

Naru was ignoring him as usual and Lin was measuring the temperatures in each room. Aya-chan cleared her throat. "Who's hungry?"

The room went silent. Naru and Monk turned around. Lin-san and John stared.

"I've got the food you ordered Houshou." She held out the boxes.

"Aya-chan! How are you?" He set the boxes down on the table and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm fine. I met Mai downstairs, care to officially introduce me to the rest of the team?" She smiled and she could feel the whole room loosen up.

"Um, this is John Brown." He pointed to John, who waved. "That's Yasuhara." Then he turned to Naru. "This is-"

"Kazuya Shibuya right?"

Naru looked surprised for a second then nodded. She turned towards Lin. "And you're Lin-san?"

He nodded. "Nice to meet you."

For the first time in a long time Lin felt his heart flutter. How discomforting he thought. He turned away from her in order to hide it. He couldn't show weakness. Ever. Aya-chan passed out the lunches and smiled softly every time she made conversation with anyone. How could she be so happy all the time?

"So, Houshou it's been nice to see you again but I've got to get going. I have to pick up Kehlee from the daycare for my sister."

Houshou nodded. "Thanks for the lunch Aya-chan."

She nodded. "My pleasure."

She reached for the doorknob but stopped short. She felt a cold chill wrap around her. Something was shrouding her vision. She groped for something solid but everything felt like jello.

Help.....Me.....Help....Me....

She took a deep breath and came back into reality. She was lying on the couch surrounded by Mai, Takigawa, John, and Lin.

"What happened?" She tried to sit up but a pain in her head caused her to lay down again.

"That's what we'd like to know." Lin said softly.

"Did any of you hear that voice too?" She asked weakly.

"What voice?" John asked.

"Oh no." Monk-san said soflty. "It's happening again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! ^_^ Plz review. We like feed back.

This is not a new chapter. I just fixed the spaceing on it cause we got some reports that is was bothering them. So I hope this fixed it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Ello everyone. ^_^ Wow 6 reviews that was quick. lol. Well anyway I'm so sorry about the spacing problem in chapter 1. I don't know why it is doing that. I have gone back and fixed it about ten times but for some reason it will not save the corrections. I promise to make sure that I fix the problem before I post the chapter next time. Anyway...here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Again this story has more than one author. So yeah. I'm the author of this chapter. Sorry if it is not as good as the first *runs away just to be safe*. But, I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter so yeah. Yes, this chapter is shorter than the first but the chapters do get longer as they go on. I had to torture 120 hehe. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did work hard on it. Again this chapter is by mysexeyedwardcullen. So enjoy.

WARNING: We need 10 REVIEWS before the next chapter update. We have seven now so that is only 3 more to go. ^_^ Again have to make sure you are reading the story.

P.S. We do not own any of the original characters or the title Ghost Hunt. That all belongs to the original author.

* * *

Everyone froze as if time had stopped. Aya-chan stood and grabbed onto Monk-san for support.

"Lin, go to the base and see what the temperature is in this room," said Naru in agitated voice. "John go with him, just to be safe."

Lin and John hurried off to the base. Everyone sat there in complete silence. The air in the room became heavy and cold. Monk-san quickly got into position in case a spirit showed up. Aya-chan quickly stood up and ran behind Monk-san. She gripped his shirt in fear. She knew what was happening to her but she didn't want Monk-san to worry. Just as everyone only became to hear their own breathing Naru cell phone rang. Everyone jumped. Naru flipped opened his phone in a very calm matter.

"Hello" Naru said in his normal confident voice.

"Naru the temperature is dropping quickly in there. Get everyone out now!"

"No, we will wait to see what happens. Mon-san is with us so we will be fine."

"Naru we have a young lady in there who is not use to this sort of situation. You cannot make everyone stay in there. It is not safe. The temperature is continuing to drop as we speak."

"Lin, the temperature is starting to rise!"

"Are you serious John?"

"Come look for yourself. This is the quickest I have seen any temperature rise."

"Oh my god, Naru get everyone out of there and come to the base now. We don't need something like last time happening again."

With that said, Naru closed the phone and put it away. Everyone just stared wondering what news Naru had just received.

"Everyone back to base, there is nothing more to see here."

"Wait what did Lin say? What is happening?" asked Monk-san.

"I will explain everything at the base. Now Mai Ms. Matsuzaki and Ms. Hara will be here soon. So I would like you to wait at the front of the station. Here is an extra cell phone in case anything happens and you need help."

Mai took the phone from Naru. She nodded and started on her way to the front of the station to wait for the rest of the team. She had nothing better to do so she decided to look at the phone Naru gave her. It was a Motorola Razor. It was black and when she opened it the keys were white. She started looking through the phone only to find that either Naru or Lin had updated the phone to be somewhat compatible with the technology they had at the base. She started going through the address book to find that all the team members numbers was in the phone. But there was this one particular number she didn't recognize. Just as she was about to dial it Masako and Ayako showed up. Mai not paying any attention to her surroundings jumped when Ayako put her hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Calm down Mai it is only me."

"Ayako, thank goodness it was you. When did you and Masako get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Where is the rest of team?"

"Oh, they are at the base. Monk-san friend is with us as well" Mai said smiling.

"Hi, Masako. How have you been doing?"

"Where is Naru? I need to speak with him.

"_Thanks for answering my question your royal highness" _thought Mai to herself as Masako began to walk into the station._ "I know I'm invisible to you, but you could at least respond to me. I mean is that hard to not be a huge butt?! Oh wait we are talking about Masako."_

"He is at the base with everyone else. Come on they are probably waiting for us" Mai replied with a smile.

Mai and Ayako began to follow after Masako. Silence took over as the started walking towards the base. As they walked Mai started to hear noises and began to become uncomfortable. So she decided to start a conversation to get her mind off of what could be going on around her.

"Did Naru or Lin already tell you what the case was about?" Masako and Ayako shook their head yes in response to her question and continued with not speaking. "There has already been an accident. Well really there has been two."

This was when it caught Ayako's attention. She froze in her tracks and began to stare at Mai. Mai stopped and looked behind her to see if something was behind her. When she realized that there was nothing there she figured out that Ayako must have been staring at her for what she said. Masako on the other hand kept walking minding her own business as if the world was all about her. Well at least that is what Mai thought and believed she acted like sometimes. Especially when it came to her partnering and asking for Naru. Sometimes she just wished she could slap the girl silly and give her a piece of her mind. But, Mai knew she had no right to do that. So her attention went straight back to Ayako who has no shifting her body weight to her left side indicating that she was waiting for Mai to tell her what happened.

Mai gave a big sigh and started walking again and Ayako walking on her right side. Mai began to explain what had happened until they had arrived and right when they finished they had reached the base. They each walked in right after another. Of course Ayako was last. Everyone knew that the famous line was coming up in a matter of 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"This is obviously the work of an Earth spirit."

Everyone sighed and looked at Naru waiting for instructions.

"Mrs. Hara have you sensed any spirits sense you have come here?"

"_Geez Naru you are all work" _thought Mai to herself as they entered the room._ "Of course he asks her that. Who am I kidding, he would never be interested in me. Heck, for all I know he is only keeping me on this job since he suspected and found out about my so call powers. I'm just a tool to him. He really must like Masako, I mean he has taken her out to dinner, movie, pretty much anywhere she wanted to go with him. That's right and she always runs to him when she is hurt. Not to mention he always believes what she says. Plus, he accepts everything from her and he treats her with respect, unlike me. Wait…but he has always run to my rescue, he has believed me once or twice, he does listen even though I am so stupid when it comes to stuff like this, and…listen to me I'm trying to get my hopes up. NO! Masako is beautiful, closer to his age, smart, and has a really useful power. He would never even consider me." _Mai finally became tired of battling with herself of Naru. She knew from the beginning that she didn't have a chance. (Or did she??)

Her mind finally allowed her to listen to the conversation, though she was really quiet during the whole thing. Even when the so called "women" were fighting she remained quiet. Naru always paying attention to his surroundings notice this and decided it was time to tell everyone what to do.

"So Ms. Hara your answer please" Naru said starting to become impatient.

"Yes, that is why I came to you so quickly there are many spirits here and some are screaming in pain and sorrow. Yet there are some who are calm or just confused. I can't tell from which spirit the problem is coming from. But I do know that not all the spirits are involved in this case. In other words what I am trying to say is…" she was cut off by Naru hand that went up to silence her.

"What you are saying is that some of these spirits are not doing this of their own free will and some think that it is the only thing they can do cause they are so confused."

"Yes, that is what I am trying so say."

"Well, then we better start getting to work. The sooner we find the main problem the sooner this case will be over. Ms. Hara and Takigawa you partner up and start walking around to see if you can find anything that will help. Matsuzaki and John will partner up and I want you to go in the opposite direction of Ms. Hara and Takigawa. Now, Yasuhara and Lin start setting up the equipment and taking notes. Mai you will come with me. Ms. Aya-chan I suggest you go home. Now that everyone knows what to do please leave. Mai come."

"Um, Mr. Shibuya, I don't think…" Aya-chan started to say but was cut off by their good friend Takigawa.

"Naru, she is already involved with the case and we don't really know what we are dealing with" stated Takigawa. "I would never forgive myself if a spirit followed her to her home and did something. Please let her stay."

"Fine, but she is your responsibility. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes."

"Good, now Aya-chan since you will be staying with us please work with Lin and Yasuhara. You will be safe here."

Everyone left to do as they were told. Mai on the other hand went into a daze. She couldn't figure out why she partnered with Naru. She was walking in complete silence which was starting to irritate Naru. He turned and grabbed Mai by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. Her light brown eyes went into shock. Her body all of a sudden felt weight less while shivers went down her whole body just by his touch. He obviously notices this and grinned at her.

* * *

Well that is the end of that chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you did. Remember we need 10 REVIEWS before the next chapter update. bye-bye for now. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone once again. WOW 12 reviews!!!! That is pretty good. hehe. Ok so here is chapter three. Me(mysexeyedwardcullen) wrote the beginning of this chapter and 120 wrote the rest of the chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. lol.

Author and character conversation--

Between mysexeyedwardcullen (msec) and 120(cvb):

msec - Why hello cvb. What you doin?

cvb - I am...what am i doing? I dont know what I am doing? What should I be doing?? Well I should be studying for my Spanish test but I am not..hehe

msec - What about your history test??

cvb - ooooh, I need to study for that too. Well I mean I already know the information. I won the review game. YAY ME!!!

msec - Well would you like to tell our readers what they should exspect from this chatper?

cvb - Haha, NARU DIES!!!

msec - Don't scare the views away. You don't have to be so mean. How would you feel if Lin died? Huh?

cvb - HUH!! How dare you?!

msec - Hey just speakin the truth.

Naru- Why are you trying to kill me off?

cvb - I'm not trying too. I'm just suggesting. Geez...besides everyone knows that Mai can't live without you.

Mai - DON'T TELL HIM THAT?!?! Then he will find out!!

Naru- I will find out what Mai?

Mai - Oh, um....MSEC!!! HELP!!

msec - Oh Mai, good job. Now I think it is time for our readers to get to chapter 3. Don't you think cvb??

cvb - Poor, poor Mai. SO simple minded. And yes I do.

msec - Ok then readers here you go. ^_^

WARNING FORM CVB - Ok look we NEED MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE. Ok, and if we don't get them then Naru really will die!

WARNING - Need 17 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE!!! Same reason as always guys. Enjoy ^_^

P.S. WARNING - Don't own original characters or the name Ghost Hunt.

* * *

"Why are you being so quiet Mai?" asked Naru with the grin still on his face.

"What do you mean Naru? I'm not being quiet. Am I?"

"Yes, you are now what is wrong?"

"_I can't, I can't tell him why I'm acting like this" Mai thought to herself._

"Nothing is wrong Naru. Seriously, I am fine" Mai said with a fake smile spreading across her face.

Just then Naru pushed her up against the wall and held her there. He looked deep into her eyes as if searching for the answer she would not tell him. Her breathing then became heavy as a thin blush appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes stared back into his. He grinned at her and started to move closer to her face. When he became only inches apart she held her breath.

"Naru…" was all she could say.

His grin got wider as if he was about to laugh. He then leaned next to ear and whispered to her softly.

"You are a terrible lair. You know that right?"

Her eyes became wide and her whole body went stiff. He pulled away slowly and looked at her once again.

"I'm not lying Naru."

His head then fell down allowing his dark black bangs to cover his eyes. He then stood up and started walking away.

"Come Mai we better get going. And don't think I'm giving up just yet."

Mai became startled by this remark just looked at him. She then pulled herself off the wall and started after Naru. They walked in complete silence. After about an hour of no one saying anything, Mai couldn't take it anymore."

"SAY SOMETHING! I can't take it when you don't talk to me! Do you really want to know what has been bothering me so much?! Do you?!?!"

Naru stopped walking and looked at her surprised by her sudden outburst. Not knowing how to react to this he just looked at her.

"You like Masako, don't you?" Mai asked in a quiet and hurt voice.

Naru remained silent to this not knowing how to respond. He turned to look at Mia to see if this was some kind of joke. But, from the look on her face he could tell that it wasn't.

"_Is this what has been bothering her?" _Naru thought to himself.

"ANSWER me Naru! Do you like Masako? Please just tell me."

"Mai why are you asking me this?"

"Because it seems like you always give her extra or special treatment. I mean I have or all most have gotten hurt so many times and you were never concerned. But almost every time Masako faints or gets hurt. You're always by her side. I mean I wouldn't blame you if you did like her. After all she is beautiful, talented, has amazing powers, and is closer to your age."

Naru remained silent listening very closely to everything Mai said. Making sure he didn't miss a single word.

"Who are you comparing Ms. Hara to Mai?" was all he could ask.

"Well I don't know, I guess myself."

His eyes widened by her saying this. He stood there staring at Mai. Trying to figure out why she was acting like this. He just didn't understand it. He looked away for a moment. When he looked back he saw a slight blush on Mai's face and when he looked down she was playing with her fingers, as if she was nervous.

"Let's go Mai. We need to finish what we were doing before it gets too late."

"Naru please answer me. I need to know." He ignored her and kept walking. She felt as if something was ripped out of her. She pushed it to the side and followed after him. It was clear that he wasn't going to give her an answer cause what she said was true.

"_I can't tell her that I don't because then she might find out. And if she does I don't know how well it will go. I mean she might feel…NO! No, Naru she doesn't don't even go there." _They then headed on into the station to finish their part of the job.

Aya-chan followed Lin and Yasuhara down the hallway. Yasuhara had a bandage on his head, no doubt from that stupid ghost she'd heard. Truthfully, she'd always been able to see them but it had stopped a year ago so why had it come back now? She was still lost in thought when Lin stopped, causing her to run into him. Yasuhara stifled his laughter and helped her up.

She blushed. "Sorry Lin-san."

Lin looked down at her, his glasses slipping to the tip of his nose. He shrugged. "Next time pay attention."

She blushed again and remembered her niece. "Hold on, I need to make a phone call." She pulled out her phone and dialed her sister's number. After arguing for a while she settled the problem and proceeded to call her brother. She looked down at her shoes while she waited for her brother to pick up. She felt a gentle tug on her arm and she followed it willingly. Her brother picked up on the third ring and she told him where to pick up Kehlee. "Thank you. I'm so glad you were free." She thanked him and hung up. The pull stopped when she arrived at the train tracks. She gasped and tried to turn around but it was too late. She could feel the cold darkness come over slowly she grabbed the bench and braced herself for the worst.

The darkness was worse this time. It was colder. A slim sliver of light penetrated it and an emaciated figure of a girl stood in front of her.

"You've been a bad girl." She rasped.

Monk-san hoisted the last piece of equipment out of the car. He grumbled to himself about taking them inside. Why couldn't Naru or Lin do it? Masako, of course, was no help. She sat politely on one of the station's many benches.

"Sorry I am not of much use. It is much too hot."

Monk-san sat down next to her but he didn't answer. He was worried about Aya-chan, if anything happened to her....He shook the idea out of his head. Lin and Yasuhara had better take care of her.

He and Mai walked in silence, wondering about what Mai had told him. How could she even think that he and Masako.... Yes, Masako was pretty, but he prefered brains. He smiled, that meant Mai was jealous.

"Mai?"

She stopped, hoping for an answer. "Yes?"

"Tea."

She frowned. "Of course."

She left the room and Naru sat down on one of the chairs. He started to pick up the remaining file on the desk when he heard a rasping voice in his head. "_You've been a bad girl._"

"What the-" He looked around the room only to find the voice coming from inside his head. Mai walked in and set down his tea. He had to take a chance. "Did you just call me a bad girl?"

She was in mid-sip and she spewed her drink all over him. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"Sorry, but that's not really a question to ask someone in the middle of sip." She ran into the next room and came back with some napkins. She took some napkins and started to clean his shirt.

"Um, Mai?"

"Yes Naru?"

"I think that I'm able to clean myself."

She blushed and handed him the napkins. Just then Lin slammed open the door.

"Naru have you seen Shay-san?"

Naru shook his head. "No why?"

"She's gone." Yasuhara answered.

"She probably got scared and left." Naru said in his usual clipped time.

Mai felt strange, she knew something was wrong, like she had with Yasuhara.

"She wouldn't do that. Did you check the train tracks Lin?"

Lin stared at her for a second. "You didn't fall asleep again did you?"

When she was going to protest against it when Monk-san and Masako walked in. Monk-san looked exhausted while Masako looked rested. She had probably made him do all the work.

"What's wrong?" Monk-san looked back and forth between Lin and Mai.

"You're friend is gone." Lin said flatly.

Monk-san didn't even ask when she went missing. He just ran outside of base and bolted for the tracks.

"Lin. Follow him." Naru said.

Lin nodded and followed him. When he caught up he found Monk-san crouched over a limp form. For some reason Lin wanted to run over and make sure she was alright, to hold her. He frowned and stayed where he was. He finally walked over to Monk-san. He was trembling and still debating over whether or not she actually wanted to see her lifeless. Lin, not wanting to wait anymore, turned her over and took her pulse. She was fine.

"She's alive." He said, somewhat relieved. "She must've-"

Aya's eyes flickered open and she coughed a lot and sat up. "I hate hearing what ghosts have to say. Why can't they just stay dead?" She looked at Lin, then at Monk-san and back at the tracks. "I passed out again didn't I?

Lin snorted while Monk-san hugged Aya-chan closely. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She hugged him back for a minute then released him. "The ghost said some things."

Lin stared at them, obviously they were together. There wasn't another explanation. "What kinds of things?"

She smiled at him weakly. Even that was beautiful. "She said 'you've been a bad girl and that I would pay for what I'd done.'"

Lin nodded and helped her up. "I'll be sure to tell Naru that but in the mean time maybe you should go home."

She shook her head. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Besides, I'm in this too now." She jutted out her chin in defiance. Lin sighed, he knew that look in her eyes. Naru got it whenever he was determined to do something.

"Very well but next time be more careful. Whenever you feel-"

"The darkness."

"The what?"

She sighed and wouldn't meet Monk-san's prying eyes. "I called it the darkness when I had it. It went away a year ago."

Monk-san grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Lin interrupted. "Whenever you feel the darkness coming on, call out so we know."

She nodded, she looked exhausted. "_She probably got scared and left. Nothing more._" She gasped and looked around the room. She grabbed Lin's hand but the darkness didn't come. She could hear someone's thoughts. Why did that voice seem so familiar?

* * *

Thanks agian everyone! Remember 17 REVIEWS before next update.

This is not a new chapter. I just fixed the spacing so there are no changes in this chapter just like chapter 1. Thanks for reading. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Thank you all for the reviews, story alters, favorites, and ect. I'm SO sorry it has taken us this long to update, we had Exams.....no one likes those. So all the authors apologize for that, please forgive us. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Mysexeyedwardcullen(me) wrote this chapter and I worked hard on it. I will not be asking for a certain amount of reviews this time, but, please still review. The more reviews we get the faster we will update.

* * *

Aya kept on walking trying to figure out who that voice had sounded like. She hadn't notice that she was still holding on to Lin's hand. It just wasn't making any since. She knew that if it was someone she had known for a long time she would have recognized it immediately. At least, she thought she would have. For so she could rule out Monk, her sister, and everyone else she knew since she was a child or a teenager. So she knew it had to be either some that she didn't really associate with or it was someone that she met recently. Another thing she knew was that it was a guy's voice. So that ruled out all of the girls. So who could it be? The other question was how did she hear someone else's thoughts. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that she was still holding onto Lin's hand. She also didn't notice that she had been calling her name of the last five minutes.

"…Aya-chan… Aya-chan?!" Lin raised his voice a little.

"Huh, what is it Lin?"

"Could you please let go of my hand now?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice. "

"Obviously" Lin whispered with venom in his voice.

Once he said this he sped up his pace. She started to get the feeling that he didn't like her very much. She didn't understand why. She had been staying out of his way, not standing to close to him, not asking him question, and so on. The most she did was sit there and be quiet. ? Was it because she ran into him? She didn't mean too. Then the thought came to her. She was continually getting into trouble because of her gift. But this normally didn't happen. So why was it happening now. They had just walked into the room when she came back to reality.

"Well I can see that she didn't get scared and run home. Now if everyone is now here and accounted for lets get something done" Naru said in an agitated voice. "Ms. Hara did you sense any more spirits here than when you first came into the station?"

"Yes, I did. Actually there was the particular area in the station where the air became so dense and heavy that it wouldn't allow me to go any deeper."

"Sounds, like this is spirit is well a where that is it no longer alive."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. And it has made sure that no one can interfere with its plans I'm afraid."

Naru nodded his head to show that he understood what she was saying and then moved on.

"Takigawa did you get all the equipment out of the car?"

"Yes, Naru I did. I also helped Lin set it all up. That is since you had Mai with you."

"Lin are you picking up anything yet?"

"No, nothing. There is not even a temperature drop yet."

"Ms. Matsuzaki and Mr. Brown anyting happen with you?"

'Well, now that Ms. Hara mettions it there was a particular place towards that back where we got the strange headache as we were walkin" stated John.

"Exactly where in the station is this accuring?"

Masako and John walked over behind Lin to look at the blueprint they had of the station. Masako stood up and shook her head.

"What is it Ms. Hara?"

"It is not on the blueprint I'm afraid. Either that or I can't see it. Which I highly doubt."

Naru then looked at John to see if he came up with the same conclusion. John stood there over Lin's shoulder for quite some time. He was going over the blueprint more than once to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. Once he had looked over it about the fifth time he also stood and shook his head.

"It is here in the station. But, I'm guessing that the blueprint of what we have is an updated version. Cause everything on there is correct. It's just that one spot that is missing."

"Well let's get some cameras up there so we can get a feed on it. Mai I suggest you get started."

"Now, wait just one minute Naru. Are you saying that you are going to send Mai up there with no one else? And you are expecting that she will carry all that equipment? And set it all up?"

"Well that is what I am paying her for. Now isn't it?"

"I don't care if that is what you are paying her for Naru! She shouldn't have to move all that equipment all by herself!"

"Monk!" yelled Mai out of nowhere. "I ask Naru if I could do this."

"Mai did you not just hear what they just said. Everything that could be causing this is in that area" said Monk.

"Its fine really."

"Now I said that I would allow you to set up the equipment but I never said that you would do it alone."

"Naru…."

"So then who is going to go with her?"

"Well, Naru will go with her and so will you Takigawa."

"What?!" exclaimed Mai.

Naru's face then went cold. He looked at Lin in disbielf as did the rest of the group. They all stood there as he continued to type. The only one that stood there not in shock was Aya-chan.

"Is there something wrong?" Lin asked calmly.

"Why are you making me and Naru help with the equipment?" asked Takigawa.

"Naru, can not carry all the equipment by himself whether he believes he can or not. So Takigawa you will help them bring the equipment up there. Since Naru secret has already been exposed there is no meaning for us to say he can not take care of himself. So you will be continuing your job with Miss Hara when you are done helping them. Since you and Miss Hara have not covered your ground over there you will be close in case something happens. Though I know Naru can take care of himself and Mai I would prefer him not to use the powers he uptains. Is that clear?"

"Um, yes. So then Miss Hara will be with Mai while we get the equipment?"

"Yes, Mr. Brown and Miss Matsuzaki will also be continuing their rounds."

"Lin, remember who is in charge here. And do not over step your boundary. Like I have said before if you don't like the way I handle things then you can leave" stated Naru in an agitated voice.

"Naru, remember who I am as well."

A silence covered the room. Everyone was scared to speak. They just sat there and watched as Naru and Lin had a stare down. Lin had stopped typing which didn't help the heavy air in the room.

"What is everyone standing around for? Takigawa get started getting the equipment. I will meet you there in a little bit. Miss Hara accompany Mai to the destination. Miss Matsuzaki and Mr. Brown start walking around the other end of the station. Miss Aya-chan because of the last few insedents you will be staying here with Lin."

Everyone nodded their heads and started their way out. Once everyone was out except for Lin, Aya, Masako, and Mai, he walked over to Lin to take a look at the blueprint they had found.

"Mai, I am going to the lady's room before we depart. I will not be long so be ready when I am back" stated Masako in a calm voice.

Mai nodded in return. When she turned her head away from Masako she saw Naru looking at her as though he was trying to find something. She then blushed and looked away. She then looked back up to find that he had already left the room. Aya-chan was sitting where she had the entire time. Mai synced that something was troubling Aya but she got what Naru and her would need for when they started setting up the equipment. Aya sat there running everything over and over in her head. How she was causing trouble and how she was of not use to anyone. She continued saying this in her head and then started to believe it. She stood up and walked over to Mai. Mai stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"Is there something wrong Aya-chan?"

"Yes Mai, I don't think I should stay here any longer. I afraid all I am doing is causing trouble. Not only that, I am useless to all of you."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way at first too, but, once the case is over and done with it is like there is a piece of you missing. Then you sit for hours remembering what happened and how much you miss it. Then you can't help but wish that it never ended."

Aya stood there silent taking everything that Mai said in. What she said Aya could see it happening to her. But, she would never be as useful to everyone as Mai was. She couldn't even control her own ability.

"I don't think it will be the same for me though. This will always be part of me because of Houshou, but, no one even really likes me here. And as far as I'm concerned all I can do is cause trouble." Mai then smiled at her.

"Oh Aya, you are just trying to find something you are doing wrong. Look at me in almost every case we are on I either fall into a deep hole, get captured, get possessed, locked in or under something, and I mess up things now and again. How do you think I got the job? Now, this whole conversation is pointless cause I know you already know this. So what is really bothering you Aya?"

"How did you know?"

"Because by the way Monk-san has talked about and from what I have seen this is not your normal personality; so either you are possessed or something is bothering you. And I can rule out you being possessed because Masako and Lin would have noticed. So what is the problem?"

"Well, I don't think Lin likes me very much and the same with Mr. Shibuya."

"Naru is just on his bad side right now. Don't worry about him. What is Lin doing?"

"Well I'm not sure. He wouldn't talk to me or look at me. And well he is a little mean to me unless they think something is happening to me."

"Well, that is just Lin. The reason why he is like that is cause he does not really like Japanese people because of what we have done to his people."

"His people?"

"Yes, you see Lin is Chinese. He believes in his heritage very strongly. He doesn't hate you because you are Japanese it is just the way he has been raised. If you want to know more about it you will have to talk to Lin about it."

"Mai lets go" Masako said as she came out.

"Got to Aya" Mai said as she left the girl alone in the room with Lin.

`Aya could hear Mai say to Masako as they walked out "Took you long enough. What were you doing in there making yourself look good for Naru" she said with a fake laugh at the end. Aya could tell that something was bothering Mai when she did that. But, she would ask her about it later. All she heard after that was Masako's response "I don't expect someone like you to ever understand." Aya laughed and sat there quietly for a while.

Lin continued to work as she sat there not knowing how to help. They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes when Aya couldn't take it any longer. She decided to break the silence.

"Lin, is there anything I can do to help?" He remained silent. So then stood up to go make some of her tea in the kitchen connected to the base. She found the ingredients she needed and started. She closed the door that way nothing in the kitchen would disturb Lin's work. She sat there and thought while the tea was being made. When the water was done she put in the ingredients and let it finish cooking. She opened the door and to ask Lin if he wanted any.

"Lin would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you" he replied in an stern tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

His attitude finally got her agitated. She poured two cups of tea and walked over to Lin and placed it right by his hand. He then looked up at her with an annoyed face.

"I thought I said I didn't want any. Did I not?"

"Oh, you did but I believe you need some. So I don't care if you don't want any or not you will drink it. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked at her. Though his face did not look surprise, his certainly showed it. He went back to typing and left the tea alone.

"I do not know what I did to insult you. But, because you are treating me in this way I will be treating you the same." She then walked over to her seat and opened the book she brought with her and began to read. The only time she stopped was to drink some of her tea. After a couple of minutes Lin finally got thirsty. When he touched to tea cup it was still hot. So he drank some and then froze. He stopped everything he was doing and looked at her and then the tea cup.

"Aya-chan, what kind of tea is this?"

"Huh, oh it is my Chinese tea. Do you not like it? I have not made it in a while so it might not be too good. I didn't think it tasted as good as it should. Why do you ask?"

"Why did you make this?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it was because I felt like it" she looked up from her book and was now looking at him straight in the eye.

"You made it because Mai told you I was from China right?" he stated in a aggravated voice.

"No, I did not. Yes, Mai told me you were from China. But, that has nothing to do with it."

"I don't believe that."

"Well you should."

"Where did you learn how to make this? Studied it out of a book to impress men?"

Aya then felt rage in her. Her heart broke to hear something like that come from his lips. What kind of person did he think she was?

"No, thank you very much! I lived in China for most of my life! I am half Chinese and half Japanese. Because my father was from China my mother and I lived there. Of course no one could know that I was also Chinese with all the war going on between the countries. So my father kept us in the house. Because the war was so hard my father had to leave to join the army. Because my mother and I couldn't leave the house my step sister would go out and get us what we all needed. My sister and mother taught me how to cook and everything. That is how I know how to make this tea and many other Chinese dishes. Now, if you are done insulting me I will pack up my things and leave. Even if you boss does not think I should. It has come to my attention that you do not want me here."

With that she started packing up her belongings. Lin stood there in shock. Where had that insult come from? He would never tell a young lady something like that. He then put the cup down and ran to her and grabbed her wrist to turn her around to face him. Once he saw her face his heart broke. He saw tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from. It just came out. Please forgive me."

"How can I forgive you? You don't even know me and you just insult me for no reason at all."

"I know. Please though don't leave. Takigawa would not be very happy if you did. No one on the team would. And I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you left."

Aya stood there listening to what he had said and came up with her answer.

"Very well, apologize accepted." She smiled at him and wiped away her tears with the hand that was free. She saw a small smile form on his face. When she looked down she saw that his hand had somewhere during their conversation moved down to her hand and was no holding it. She blushed a deep red. "Lin, could I have my hand back please?" He looked down and pulled his hand away and then they went back to work.

During that time Naru and Monk-san and brought all the equipment to the area John and Ayako said gave them a headache. Once Monk had set down all the equipment that he carried, he and Masako left to walk around the area surrounding that spot. They began to set up the equipment but in total silence. Mai was very grateful for the silence, because this meant she did not have to talk to Naru about their conversation before. Naru on the other hand was going crazy. Thoughts went through his head about what had happened earlier. He finally couldn't take it and broke the silence.

"Mai, hand me that wire."

"Um, this one?"

"Yes."

She handed him the wire only to feel his figures brush slightly against her hand and figures. She snatched her hand back as soon as she knew that Naru had the wire in his hands. She turned around so he wouldn't she her blush.

"Mai, bring me that camera stand."

She walked over and got the stand, but, when she was handing it to Naru she looked away to hide the blush that would not disappear from her face. Naru took the stand and grinned. He knew what she was trying to hide. She went back to work setting things up and unpacking. When she turned around to get the next piece of equipment she bumped into a hard chest.

"Watch where you are going Mai" said Naru while putting his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"I am watching. You are just not staying out of my way so that I can do my job."

"What was that? May I remind you who gave you this job!!!"

"Well then if you are so fed up with me then just fire me! I'm sure Masako could do all the work I do! She had the talent and intelligence to do it!!"

"Mai what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just…nothing."

"It is something! Now tell me what it is!"

"NO!"

"Why are you so convinced that I like Masako?!?!?"

"Because of the way you treat HER!"

Naru grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. He could see that she was on the breach of tears coming out of her eyes. Not thinking he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mai, I treat Masako with respect. Sue me if that is a crime. I don't like Masako" Naru suddenly realizing what he was doing release the hug and took a step back making his face look serious as always. Mai looked at him.

"_Could this be the kind side of Naru that I wished I could see more of?_" Mai thought to herself. Not being able to hold herself back anymore ran to him and buried her face in his chest and began to cry. Naru then looked around to see if anyone was looking. Once he was satisfied he hugged the girl once more.

"Now Mai, we need to get this equipment set up. So stop being an idiot and go back to work."

Mai took a step back and smiled at him. Then went back to work; they went into silence once again. Only for Naru to break it once more.

"Mai why do you care if I like Masako or any other girl for that fact?"

Mai then stopped what she was doing and looked at him. She looked down and began to mess with the things in her hand. Trying to like of what to say she turned her back to him.

"_I can't tell him the truth! What am I going to say? What can I say? Can I say anything? Well whatever I say can't involve what I have been hiding from him since the day we first met_" Mai told herself.


	5. Author

AN: Hello everyone, this is mysexeyedwardcullen and 120. We are sorry to report that we will not be updating chapter five as soon as we thought. We have waited for our third author to send us the chapter, but, she still has not sent it to us. We have been waiting for it since before the school year ended. So we will not be able to update till this author, who we will not name, *cough, cough* Chlobuggy, *cough, cough* emails us the chapter. We are terribly sorry for this. You are welcomed to email her. As soon as we get the chapter we will update it. Thank you for your patients, reviews, favorite notices, and alerts. It makes us all want to continue writing.


	6. Chapter 5

Author and character conversation--

Between mysexeyedwardcullen (msec) and 120(cvb):

msec – Hey we are back!! Finally…

cvb – It's seriously not our fault guys.

msec – No it is not. I'm sorry to announce but Chloebuggy has been…how should I put it??

cvb – Killed in an "hypothetical" car accident *laughs*

msec - *laughs* But seriously how should I put it?

cvb – How about her chapters have been discontinued because she has been so busy and from now on it is just us.

msec – Yep that's it.

Naru – Well it's about time you got back.

cvb – Aaaawwww, I knew you missed us. ^_^

Naru – I wouldn't say that. You just left me alone with Mai and her stupidity.

Mai – I'm not stupid! How dare you call me stupid!! *tries to hit Naru but he dodges easily*

Naru – Then explain why it is taking you so long to answer a simple question??

Mai - *silence* *cricket, cricket* Maybe I don't want to answer you!!

msec – Now calm down everyone.

Naru – You will not tell me to calm done!

msec – Oh, yes I will.

Naru - *glares* No you will not.

msec – I can make your life Washington if you don't listen to me and so can she. Remember we are the authors to this story, right cvb?

cvb – Of course we can. We can even take away his tea.

msec – Or we could call Lin? After all Naru's father did send Lin to watch over him.

Naru – I don't need a babysitter!

cvb – Oh, sure. I mean that's why you had to go to the hospital like what, seven billion times. That's a statement not a question.

Naru – It wasn't seven billion. It was four.

msec – Well anyway, this is not all about you Naru. Where are Lin and Aya now that we mention it? *starts looking around*

cvb – He is probably with Aya. Cause you know that he llllllllllooooooooovvvvvvveeeeesssss her. *hehe*

msec – That is very true. Well anyway to all our fans and readers thank you for waiting. We are terribly sorry that it took us this long to update. You can blame chloebuggy for that.

cvb – Yes, do blame her.

Naru and Mai – So when is the story going to start?

cvb – Right now!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naru narrowed his eyes at Mai's lack of answer. She avoided his gaze, intent on not answering his question. He was about to ask her again but she was interupted by Bou-san calling her name.

"Hey Mai, come help me with," Bou-san raised his eyebrows. "Did I interupt something?"

Naru glared at the monk. "No." He took a couple steps back from Mai, steps he didn't even realize he'd taken. Mai looked at Bou-san flustered, she'd taken steps forward as well. How odd.

"N-no," Mai walked over to Bou-san, who looked unnaturally pleased.

"Oh sure." Bou-san grinned mischeviously. "No, you continue with whatever you were doing and I'll just ask Aya-chan."

Mai was about to argue but Bou-san had closed the door, giving Mai a wink before he left.

Mai turned to look at Naru, but he was already back to looking at cameras, completely impassive as ever.

.xXx.

Aya pulled the hair out of her face and occupied herself by making tea. It didn't help that ghost thoughts were constantly being whispered in her head, making it almost impossible to concentrate on the task at hand. She dropped the cup she had in her hands and grinned.

'Naru!' She said surprised. 'I didn't know you felt that way about Mai!'

She could've sworn she'd heard Naru swear under his breath. 'I don't.'

She giggled to no one in particular. 'Sure and I'm a magical fairy.'

Aya didn't even notice Lin watching her from the doorway. She bent over to pick up the pieces of glass, laughing to herself about Naru and his obvious love for Mai. Lin smiled at Aya. It bugged him that he couldn't make her smile like that. The comment he'd made earlier... It had just come out. He hadn't meant it.

Meanwhile Naru's response was making her blush. He'd said that she was in love with Lin. Lin of all people. She paused, contemplating on whether or not that was true. She didn't think he liked her all that much.

'You'd have to be blind not to notice that he likes you.' Naru muttered.

'You'd have to be stupid not to notice that you like Mai.' She retorted. She laughed and turned her head to the side, noticing a pair of black shoes. Her eyes widened.

"What exactly are you laughing at?" Lin asked, wincing at his tone. It came out so harsh.

"Maybe I'm laughing at you!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes. That settled it, she knew Lin definitely didn't like her.

He narrowed his eyes in return. "Well then maybe you sho-"

"Hey Aya, oh." Bou-san narrowed his eyes. Aya was on the floor and Lin was looking down at her, angry. Not the best position to be in. "What is going on?!"

Lin's and Aya's eyes widened. Aya hopped up and smiled at Bou-san.

"Nothing!" She looked at Lin. "I just dropped my cup and Lin was asking me if I needed any help."

Lin nodded, deciding that the best thing to do was to not say anything on the situation. He forced a smile.

Bou-san narrowed his eyes. "That didn't sound like a polite 'do you need any help'." He said accusingly.

"It wasn't what you think it was." Lin explained, cutting off Aya. She glared at him. "She dropped her cup and began laughing at something and I asked her what she was laughing at. I suppose it came out a little rudely."

"A little?" She scoffed. He narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't helping." He said flatly. She blushed and laughed nervously.

Bou-san raised his eyebrows, gaining a mischevious grin. A grin that neither Lin or Aya were comfortable with. Bou-san nodded.

"I was just wondering if you'd help me with something but I can ask Ayako." He smiled at Aya and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?!" Aya's face turned bright red.

"Nothing, nothing." Bou-san raised his hands in defeat. "Just keep flirting with Lin."

Lin's eyes widened. Had she been flirting with him? Well in that case... He gave Aya a charming smile after Bou-san had exited the room.

Aya's heart-rate picked up. Something about his smile...

'See, I told you.' Naru said mockingly. 'You're in love with my assisstant.'

Aya blushed. Maybe he was right. Lin, content with her reaction, walked away. The smile still lingering on his lips.

'Of course I am.' Naru said playfully. 'I tend to be right often.'

'You tend to be annoying often.' She sniffed. She leaned on the counter. She hadn't felt this way in years, swooning over a guy just wasn't something she did. She smiled and played with the necklace Houshou had given her when she was little, she was indeed in love with that tall, sometimes mean, silent, incredibly handsome, and stoic man.

"Great." She muttered, turning away to finish picking up her cup. "Just what I need."

.xXx.

"Mai, would you help me make dinner?" Aya asked. She smiled at Mai, who readily accepted the request.

They worked in silence for awhile, when the dinner preparation was completely finished they finally spoke.

"Do you want me to call the others in?" Mai asked.

"No, it's fine, I already talked to Naru." Aya answered automatically. Mai looked at her confused. "I-I mean, I already told him we were making dinner."

Mai nodded. She sat the plates on the table and Naru was the first to enter. He still wanted to know why she hadn't answered his question. It was a simple question to answer. Unless she... No. He told himself. He wouldn't go there. She loved his brother.

'Hey you have a brother?' Aya asked. 'What's his name?'

'None of your business.' He snapped. 'And don't bring it up to anyone.'

Aya, who was in the kitchen still, paused. Why didn't he want anyone to know about his brother? She concentrated on Naru and his thoughts, ignoring his insistance for her to stop.

Nothing came up, he was too strong for her to penetrate his mind. She sighed, brushing the hair out of her face. She'd find out who his brother was one way or another.

"Darn." She whispered.

'What did you see?' He asked, somewhat nervous.

'Nothing.' She said smoothly, the lie coming out naturally this time. There was no way she was telling him that his mind was too strong. 'Just the first time you saw Mai.'

She could've sworn he let out a sigh of relief. She decided that maybe the guy named Oliver in his dream was possibly him. But she didn't know why he'd want to change his name from Oliver to Kazuya.

'Well hurry up. Lin looks sad.' Naru was back to his usual mocking self. She glared at the wall, hoping that Naru was on the other end recieving the glare.

She walked out, a smile plastered on her face. Naru looked at her suspicously but she ignored him. Ayako and Bou-san walked in with John and Masako. She smiled at them as well.

Aya hatched an idea. "Mai, you don't sit there."

"Then where will I sit?" Mai looked at her cautiously. Masako was already seated next to Naru.

"Masako, get up." Aya ordered. "Houshou, go sit where Mai is sitting."

Surprisingly, everyone obeyed her.

"Mai," She said smiling. "Go sit next to Naru."

Mai blushed and Naru glared at Aya. Bou-san sat next to Ayako now, which Aya thought was pretty cute. She had heard lots of stories about Ayako. If only Bou-san would admit that he liked her.

"Then where will you sit?" Naru said almost mockingly. "There's an open seat by Lin."

Aya's face turned bright red. Lin gave Naru a fierce glare. Well, two could play at this game.

She smiled cunningly as she sat beside Lin. "I made six Japanese dishes." Aya explained. "And two Chinese dishes. I don't know about you," She smiled at Lin. "but, I prefer Chinese food over Japanese."

Lin nodded absentmindedly and she smirked at Naru. "Of course, you wanted to sit beside Mai right Naru?"

Naru just blinked. "Maybe you could teach her coherent sentences, it's beyond me."

Mai gasped. "Jerk!"

"Yes?" He answered with a smirk. Aya rolled her eyes.

'When you like someone you aren't supposed to tell them off.' Aya said in his mind while the others ate. Mai made it her goal not to look or speak to Naru throughout dinner. She was doing a great job too.

'Mai is a special case.' Naru replied. He looked at Mai, his smirk widening at the blush that crept up her face. He had that effect on her.

Aya snorted. 'You're a special case if you think she's going to take that forever.'

Naru shot her a glare but he didn't respond. He just didn't want to admit that maybe, just maybe, Aya had a point.

.xXx.

Aya sat up straight in her tiny little sleeping area. She definitely wasn't able to fall asleep and Naru wasn't dreaming tonight so she couldn't hitch a ride there. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the sleeping faces around her. She wrinkled her nose, something smelled like Chinese tea.

.xXx.

Aya walked down the hallway, a little drowsy. Her stomach was really the one guiding her throughout the hallways. She found herself in the kitchen, Lin was pouring himself a cup of her tea. Her tea. She giggled.

"Oh no you don't." She told herself. "No giggling."

Lin looked up, his eyes widening a little. "What are you doing up?"

She snapped out of her daze. "I couldn't sleep. And that tea smells really good."

Lin held out the cup for her. "Here, take this one."

She took it with a small thank you. He couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful in her pajamas. They weren't anything special but right now Lin would say, to himself of course, that she was beautiful in just about everything.

"Thanks Lin." She said, hopping up. She yawned.

"You're welcome Aya." He smiled mentally at the lack of 'san' at the end of his name. She spun around on her heel and left without another word, to engrossed in the fact that he hadn't used 'san' at the end of her name.

.xXx.

Mai woke up to the sound of people aruging. She walked through the door to find a distressed Aya, an angry Naru, and two people she'd never seen before in her life. Ayako, Masako, and Yasu came out behind her.

"Where's everybody else?" Mai asked.

Naru looked at her, mildly annoyed. "They're checking out the train tracks."

"What happened?" Mai asked. The woman was crying her eyes out while the man was looking quite angry at the fact that Naru was taking his time answering him.

"A little girl wondered in here this morning and she dissappeared." Naru frowned. "No one has seen her since."

Mai looked at Aya, bewildered. "I haven't heard anything." Aya said softly.

"Mai, take care of this, I'm going to check something out." Naru walked away from the distressed couple. "And make me some tea."


	7. Chapter 6

Yes, we have updated two chapter in the same day. It is because we feel bad that all of you had to wait to SO long for an update. We hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

Mai wasn't too surprised. After all, Naru was, by no means, a social butterfly. She excused herself and started the process, which had inevitably become mundane, of making tea. She watched the rest of the team through the doorway and saw Aya bouncing on her feet nervously. She clutched the edge of the bench outside so hard that her knuckles were white. Mai left the tea and approached Aya.

"Yes Mai?" Aya asked.

"You aren't hearing the ghost again are you?" Mai asked. "You look really nervous."

Aya shook her head. "No, but I'm afraid I might."

"Come with me, some tea might help calm your nerves." Mai smiled brightly and started back towards the base.

When they had reached the kitchen Aya pulled herself onto the counter and sat cross legged facing Mai. Mai poured a cup of tea and handed it to her.

"Isn't this for-" Aya started.

Mai shrugged. "You look like you needed it. Besides, he can wait."

Aya chuckled at the faint growl in her head. She was pretending she didn't hear him. It was so odd, why was she able to hear him and no one else? He could hear her too. Which was on the discomforting side, but still, no one should be able to see other people's thoughts and desires. It could be embarrassing or worse.

_"Oh. My. Gosh. What if I see something that Naru doesn't want me to see. That dream was weird enough-" _She thought as she sipped the tea.

_"I knew you were lying Aya." _Naru thought. "_Now about that dream, we need to talk about when you should shut up and when you should speak. And how to lie better. You could use some help in that area."_

She jumped and mentally cursed herself for thinking about that dream. She'd told Naru she hadn't dreamed that night. Mai stared at her curiously. She would get him back somehow.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked.

Aya nodded. "Yeah, I was just remembering a really creepy dream I had last night."

_"Don't. You. Dare." _Went through her head but she ignored it.

"These two people were kissing and suddenly a mirror was shook loose and it hit the girl. She was bleeding really bad but there was nothing the boy could do about it. So she died in his arms and some man came out of nowhere and said 'it was you who killed her Oliver.'" Aya looked up at Mai who had her face in her hands and was listening eagerly for the rest. "You could really tell the guy was totally in love with her. It was like he would die before he would see her hurt in any way. It was like it wasn't even me dreaming."

_"That's because it wasn't." _Naru hissed_. "It wasn't yours to tell."_

Mai nodded absentmindedly. "Maybe you should tell Naru. It might have something to do with the case." She grabbed a second teacup and poured the rest of the drink in it. "Here, bring this to him."

Aya stared at the new teacup in her hands. She pushed her fear of Naru out of her system and focused more on the fear of being pulled into the train tracks. She got up and opened the door.

"I'll be right back." She told Mai.

She walked down the hallway being way to paranoid for her own good.

_'You know, if you had listened to me and told me the truth, this wouldn't be a problem.'_

She rounded the corner and walked past one of the other offices that were scattered around the station.

'_Please, if I had listened to you, I'd be home right now, missing all of this.'_

She actually heard him laugh. It was a real laugh. Not forced or anything, just natural. Which was completely out of character for him.

'_And by 'all of this' you mean Lin?' _

Aya blushed and walked even deeper into the hallway. Changing the subject she asked about the dream.

'_Nothing.' _Was his reply.

'_That was Mai in your dream wasn't it?' _She pressed.

'_I said it was-" _

_'Yeah well, you say a lot of things.' _She cut him off.

There was silence on the other end as Aya opened the door. She didn't know exactly what room Naru was in but somehow she could feel it. And there he was, seated on one of the couches, poring over his black book. She set his tea down next to him and sat down across from him. She wondered why he chose this room, then she felt a chill come over her. He looked up at her.

"What's going to happen is that the ghost is going to contact you. Give in to it." He took a sip of his tea and folded his arms. "I'll be here to supervise so don't worry."

"Oh that totally makes me feel better." She said weakly. She really hated him right now. "There is no way I'm-"

"Oh but you are. Seeing as you don't know how to defend yourself against them." He smirked at her, knowing he'd won.

She sighed and braced herself for the impact of the ghost's memories. "Why do you need my help anyway? Shouldn't you be able to do this without me?"

She heard Naru sigh. "Because, whether I want to admit it or not, we've gotten absolutely nowhere in this case and you're the only one who can actually have a conversation with the ghosts."

She nodded. "Now let the ghost in before I make you." And she did.

_She sat up and her vision went from fuzzy to clear. She made a mental note that she was now in the train station. _

_"Naru?" She called. "Houshou?" _

_There wasn't an answer. A man about Houshou's age appeared on the other side of the tracks._

_"It's been a long time since someone called me."_

_Aya looked around the station, trying to find who the man was talking to. The man sighed and shook his head._

_"You. You called me little girl."_

_"Me?" Aya sat up straight and looked him in the- well, he didn't exactly have eyes to look into. A girl appeared next to him._

_"Would you tell my parent I love them?" _

_The man shoved her out of the way. "Shut up. You should've told that when you were alive."_

_Suddenly the whole other half of the station was filled with ghosts. Old and young, big and small. It was actually kind of sad to see all of these people here because of one person- or thing._

_"Tell my husband-" One woman started. She was drowned out by hundreds of other requests. At this rate she wasn't getting anywhere._

_"_Stop!_" She screamed. Everyone went silent. She could feel warmth returning to her body and she knew she didn't have much time. She took a shaky breath._

"_I need to know why you're down here."_

_The man she'd first spoken to cleared his throat. "Well that's an easy question to answer." He paused. "If we actually knew. See we saw a person standing in the tracks and the next thing we know, we're here."_

_Aya nodded. "So who was the first to arrive here?"_

_The man glanced around nervously. "The person you need to talk to isn't here. Besides, I don't think the thing she works for would want her to talk to you."_

"_Oh?" Aya said. "Well go get her anyway."_

_The man held up his hands. "You come and get her. I should warn you though, crossing over the tracks for too long will kill you. You'd be crossing over into the spirit realm."_

_Aya hesitated but she could hear Naru's first command. 'Do it.' She sighed and stood up. _

"_Wait, you're actually going to do this?" The man asked astonished. "What are you insane?"_

_She shook her head and stepped onto the tracks. "You better take me to her, you know, before I die."_

_The man took her hand and pulled her up. "I can't take you." Aya took a step back. "But Liz can."_

_He motioned for the little girl he'd shoved out of the way to come over. "She hasn't been here long so they'll be expecting her." He paused. "Oh and, good luck."_

_Aya nodded and followed Liz into the hallways._

〇肆〇

Naru noticed Aya had stopped breathing. He put his hand on her neck but she was cold. He cursed under his breath and tried to contact her. He'd lost the connection when she'd stepped over. This was so not good. For one thing, Mai, Lin, and Takigawa would try to kill him. He wasn't scared of Mai though so that worked out. Well he wasn't _scared_ of any of them but still.... Secondly, even though he hated to admit he was wrong, he would feel horrible that she'd actually listened and she died because of that. Just another way he was a danger to society.

"Naru?" He heard Mai call. "Are you down here?"

He snapped out of his semi-panicked state and started making strategic plans. He could cover Aya up and say it was pillows. He could run. That was always an option. He could tell Mai she was stupid and tell her to get out. He heard the door creak open and he knew he was caught. Because not only was it Mai looking for him, but Lin and Takigawa. _Great_. He thought. _'The three people who'll want to kill me after this and dance on my grave. Lovely.'_

"Naru?" Lin asked. "What are you doing down here?"

"Checking out the scenery." He lied. A lame one too. That was when Takigawa spotted Aya.

"What is this?!" He yelled.

"A human being." He replied cooly. "Don't worry she'll wake up."

"You can't just experiment on people Naru!" Mai yelled. "It's wrong!"

Naru looked back and forth between the three of them. "I must've missed that memo."

Lin frowned. "What if she gets hurt? What then? Did you ever stop to think of how it would effect others Naru? Or were you only thinking of yourself?"

Naru glared at all of them. "I was well aware of the consequences and so was she. I was not the one to take into consideration of other people's feelings, it would be her death not mine, that would effect people."

Takigawa was still fuming. "You put her up to this didn't you?"

Mai frowned. "Even if he did, it would be her choice." Mai looked at Aya more closely. "She's not dead is she?"

"I wouldn't say dead." Naru said slowly. "I'd say more along the lines of asleep for a temporary, which may become permanent, sleep."

"NARU!" They all yelled at once. John, Ayako, Masako, and Yasuhara then entered the room.

"Now what's going on?" John asked. He looked at Aya. "What's wrong with her?"

"Is she dead?" Ayako asked. "Naru didn't kill her did he?"

Lin picked Aya up and walked out the door with Takigawa trailing behind him. The door slammed shut and Mai glared at Naru.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him.

There was no way on earth he was telling her what he told Aya. "It doesn't concern you Mai. Now go make some tea."

〇肆〇

Lin carried Aya down the hallway. He didn't exactly know why he'd done that anyway.

It wasn't like him to be impulsive. Aya still wasn't moving and Monk-san was hovering over her. He went into the base and layed her down on the couch. Monk-san was furious at Naru. He was too. That was a risky thing to do, even for Naru who'd gotten himself possesed by an evil spirit in one of their cases.

"D-do you think she'll be okay?" Monk asked. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"I don't know." Lin muttered. He wished he did though

〇肆〇

_She could hear Lin saying something when she and Liz entered a giant room. _

_"Whoa." Aya looked around. "This is huge."_

_Liz nodded. Her blonde hair was pulled into a pony-tail and she was still in her school uniform. "It's too bad I'm dead." She said in a monotonus voice._

_Aya felt sorry for her. "Tell you what. I'll tell your parents anything you want."_

_Liz smiled at her. "Would you tell them I loved them? It would mean a lot to them."_

_Aya smiled back. "Of course."_

_Liz's face got a stoney expression. "We have to hurry or you won't go back."_

_Aya nodded. "So where is-"_

_The emaciated girl who'd attacked her in the train station appeared in front of her face. "Why is she here?" She hissed, causing Aya to jump back._

_Liz swallowed. "She wants to know why we were killed."_

_The girl laughed. "You'll never find it. Where I was killed."_

_Aya took an unsteady breath. "But we could help you."_

_The girl glared at her. "You think I need your help? I like it here." She laughed harshly and turned on her heals. "Kisho was never a patient man anyway. I must go."_

_She disappeared. Liz and Aya looked at eachother._

"_Well that helped a lot." Aya said flatly. " Who's Kisho?"_

_Liz shrugged. "I don't know. But you have to go. Now."_

_Aya nodded and squeezed Liz's hand. "We'll help you. I promise."_

Harsh light hit her eyes as she woke up. She felt someone squeeze her hand. Her vision cleared to reveal it as Lin.

"Um, Lin?" She said hoarsly. "Why are you holding my hand?"

Lin cleared his throat and withdrew. "Aya?" He said in a more serious voice. "Did Naru put you up to this?"

She tried to sit up but her head hurt. "It was his idea but I went along with it."

Lin nodded and went to get up. Aya suddenly felt very afraid of the other ghosts. She'd just realized how close to dieing she'd come.

"Lin?" She said softly.

"Yes?" He sat back down and gave her his full atttention.

"Hold my hand now. I'm scared." He wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed it.

"It'll be okay."

* * *

Ok everyone I know we said that we wouldn't do this anymore but because it has taken us so long to update, we have no idea who is still reading this story. So that is why we are doing this. Please don't be mad at us. But we need **40** reviews for the next chapter to be posted. The next chapter is already typed and ready. Thank you everyone for staying with our story!!! We love you all!! Thanks ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

YAY!!! We have reached 40 reviews! We are very happy that yall are all enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter as well. We will try our best to make sure that we upload chapters as quickly as possible. We have started school agian so that might interfere. There will be another review goal before we upload agian. Sorry guys. We need reviews. We like feed back!! ^_^ But I'll tell you what if you get it close to the amount we want and it has been a few days and nothing as increased then I will upload another chapter. But that does mean you still have to wait...sorry dont hate me. Well anyway here is the next chapter and as you all know it is just me and 120 writing. Pleast enjoy this chapter ^_^. Check the bottom for the review goal at the end of this chapter.

~~~~~ENJOY!!!!!~~~~~

* * *

Lin sat there with Aya holding her hand. He was even more worried now because she said she was scared. Though, he can't really blame her. Anyone who had to go through with that would be a least a little scared. He sat there trying to think of a plan to get Naru back, but, he was in vain. Anything he could think of at the moment Naru could easily get him back with something and he wasn't going to go as far as revealing Naru's feelings for Mai. He has known since the beginning but he never said anything. It was actually very easy to figure out and anyone who could not figure it out had to have some sort of problem with them. He was starting to get frustrated. He wanted to get back at Naru so bad, but, nothing was coming to him. All he could think about was the young women that sat next to him. And how she almost got killed just then. He had warned Monk about this and did he listen to him NO. But, he knew Monk was just as worried about her as he was or even more.

Aya could see how frustrated Lin was. She sat there telling herself how stupid she was for listening to Naru. She felt that Lin would never forgive her for putting herself in danger. It was then when Monk came to her mind. Her mind started to panic. Where was Monk? What was going to do to Naru? It wasn't Naru's fault. She had accepted the rudely given request that Naru told, not asked her to do. She started looking around the room. They were in the base once again. But where was everyone? She let go of Lin's hand and started to get up when two strong hand pushed her carefully back down on the coach she was laying on. She looked at Lin's face trying to see to tell him that she needed to get up.

"Aya what do you think you are doing?" Lin asked in a very serious voice.

At first she didn't know what to say. She knew that she needed to rest but she had to make sure Monk was not going to do anything stupid. She couldn't ask Lin to go check for her. For one thing she knew he was very angry with Naru even though she was ok, second she knew he would also be trying to help Monk, maybe, and third she did not want to be left alone in the room all by herself. The ghost she had last spoken to gave her the creeps.

"Aya?" Lin asked starting to get worried.

"Lin, where is Takigawa?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I know Takigawa, if something were to happen to me because of someone else he would be going after them. I need to find Takigawa before he does something stupid."

"Well, you are not ready to get up yet. If you do, that headache of yours will return."

"Please Lin, let me go find him. This is my fault because I didn't oppose to it."

"How about I go look for him? And bring him back to you so that you can explain it to him."

"No!! I mean please I don't want to be left alone in here."

Lin looked back at her and suddenly felt furious and yet sad at the same time. He walked over to her, lifting her off the coach and started making his way to where Naru was. Thousands of words were running in his mind to say to Naru for making Aya go through with this. Yes, Aya did say that it was her choice and that Naru didn't force her. But, he couldn't help but blame Naru for what Aya is going through. So he continued on to Naru's destination.

Aya looked at Lin's eyes as he carried her. She could still feel that her cheeks were warm just from Lin picking her up in bridal style. Her blush got even deeper just by his hands touching her. But, that whole good feeling went away when she looked at him. She saw something dark and dangerous in his eyes and it was taking them over. She started to panic. What was she going to do? This was the exact thing she was trying to stay away form. She looked back up at his face and knew that there was nothing she could do or say that would make him stop what he was about to do.

Naru sat there calmly listening to Mai shout and scream at him furiously. He was amazed that small girl like her could have such a loud voice. Then again Mai was never quiet. So he wondered why this surprised him so much. As he sat there he suddenly was able to tone out Mai completely. As he thought about this he realized that it wasn't the fact that she had a loud voice but the fact that she was using it to yell at him. Another thing that suddenly came to his head was that he was letting her get away with it. He decided that he had heard enough form the girl. He was just about to silence her when Monk interrupted.

"Look Naru, I am very mad at you right now", said monk in a serious voice. "But, I do understand your defence."

"Monk!!" Mai yelled in astonishment.

"No Mai, he did ask Aya-chan before he did anything. My problem is that I can't believe that you used her like that. I mean she is not something that you can use however you please even with her permission!"

"It is starting to sound like you are saying she is my toy", Naru stated flatly.

"NARU!! How could you ever even say that?!" exclaimed Mai.

Monk took a deep sign before continuing. "Naru you said before yourself that you were not going to allow Aya-chan to stay here because something might happen to her, because she is not experienced. Lin even warned me before that something like this could happen. But, I was not expecting something like that to happen from you!!" Monk said as his voice started to rise.

"Well, Monk what happened here was not entirely my fault. And because I am the owner of this company I can do anything I want with my workers permission. And Ms. Shay gave me her permission to do this. Now if you would all please leave I have some work to do." Everyone could then tell that Naru was getting aggravated and decided that they had said enough for now. They had been yelling at him for the last hour as is. They were very surprised that Naru had kept himself quiet for that whole time. As they walked out Ayako looked at Monk.

"Do you think he let us stay in there and yell at him because he felt guilty for what happened?" asked Ayako.

"I do, he knows what he did wrong and now he is beating himself up about it", stated Monk. They could all still hear the venom in his voice.

"Come on Takigawa, let's go gets some tea and bring it to Aya-chan." Monk smiled at Ayako and nodded his head to answer her. "You coming with us Mai?"

"No um, I'll catch up in a minute or so."

"Ok, just call us before you come."

"Ok, thanks Ayako."

Ayako nodded and walked away with Monk right beside her. She stood out there until they completely vanished down the hall way. She then turned to the room they all had just left and look at the door. She suddenly felt bad for yelling at Naru. She knows that Naru hates it and really hates himself when he messes up. She then stood there and wondered how bad he would be beating himself up if he almost killed someone. Once she thought that, fear over came her. She stood there shocked and ashamed of herself for yelling at him. Though she knew he deserved it, she also should have known that he was doing much more to himself than she ever could.

Thinking this she ran back into the room and swung the door open. She saw him standing by the wall. She walked over to him to find his face down towards the ground using his arm as to support himself leaning on the wall. Her eyes traveled him. It wasn't till she saw the hand on the wall that she gasped. She ran over to him tears filling her eyes.

"Naru!"

He lifted his head and his eyes widened. It was as if he had never heard her enter the room. He took back his hand that he was using for support and put it by his side. She could see the blood dripping down his hand in a steady rate. She grabbed his hand to inspect it, but, he just snatched it away from her grasp. He then turned his head so he could not see her face. He knew that he would lose his control just by looking in eyes.

"Naru! Let me see your hand."

"It's fine Mai. Now go back to work."

"No, no will not go back to work!! Not until you allow me to tend to your hand!!"

"MAI!! I SAID GO BACK TO WORK NOW!!" Naru yelled at her with so much venom in his voice that she broke out into tears in front of him. When he realize that he screamed at her it only made him feel worse.

"_Ever since his death…all I can do is hurt the people around me_" Naru thought to himself. "Mai please leave…I…I need to be by myself for a while."

Mai looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes already starting to turn red; her face was somehow still calm. She looked at him straight in the eyes and shook her head.

"No, Naru. No, I will not leave you. You know you need someone right now. No matter what you do, I'm staying right here till I am satisfied." Mai then looked up at him and smile with a still steady stream of tears flowing from her eyes.

Naru then walked over to the couch and sat down. Mai followed him and then looked around the room. She saw a desk and decided to look for a first aid kit in there first. She walked over starting pull out draws searching for one. She had just reached the last draw when she found it. She then walked over to him and started tending to his hand. The room had been in a silence for a while now. She decided it would be good to break it.

"How did you do this to your hand Naru?"

"I guess I punched the wall a little bit too hard even for me." When he said this it made her smile a little.

"Well next time, trying punching a couch or a pillow; at least something soft."

"I'll try to remember that next time."

She had just finished tending to his hand when he had said that. She knew she had to apologize for making him feel worse than he already was. But, then again she didn't even know if Aya-chan was still alive. She had a feeling she was. But, she knew that wasn't what Naru was focusing on. He was focusing on the fact that he had almost killed her. He just couldn't get over it.

"Naru, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I should have been able to tell that you were already feeling terrible. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me."

"Mai, you have done nothing wrong. I deserved to be yelled at. At least this time you had a reasonable reason to yell at me."

"Maybe to you, but, still I went too far. I should have thought before I acted."

"That is not one of your talents Mai." Naru added with a smirk on his face.

"Darn it Naru! Here I am trying to apologize for yelling at you and I just find myself yelling at you again because you are not taking me seriously! Now, is there anything I can do before I go?!"

"Yeah, are there any pain killers in that first aid kit?" Mai walked back over the kit to find some in there. She checked the date of the pills to make sure that they would still work. Relieved that they did she gave them to Naru and he just swallowed them whole. She sat with him for a few minutes to make sure the pills started to work. She had to make sure that she didn't need to go out and buy some. Finding out that they were working she once again rose from her seat.

"Anything else Naru?"

"Yes, one more thing."

Right when he said this he stood up and pulled her right up against him. She looked at him startled at first. He smiled as her cheeks started to get red from the blush that was forming. He leaned down closer to her face seeing the blush start to darken. Her eyes widened when she saw what he was about to do. His lips only inches apart from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face. It gave her shivers all through her body. She then wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He smiled at this and then only being an inch away from claiming her lips, he moved to her ear and whispered, "Thank you Mai." With that he pulled away leaving her there as he walked towards the door. He then turned around to look at her face and smirked.

"You know Mai you are very cute when you are embarrassed."

Before Naru could even open the door she was at his side yelling at him for messing with her like that. They walked all the way back to the base to find everyone there, including Aya-chan and Lin. Mai learned about what had happened between Aya-chan and Lin. Aya told her that they were on their way there when her and Lin walked into Ayako and Takigawa. After Ayako and Takigawa explained what was going on and how bad Naru felt, not to mention how bad Mai was yelling at him, Lin decided that he got what he deserved this time. But, the next time anything like this happens to anyone he would not hold back.

Everyone had been talking for a while now. Only to find that it was getting late. So everyone decided to turn in for the night. Aya ended up asking Mai if she could stay with them tonight. Mai of course agreed happily. Everyone then said there good nights wondering what would happen to them the next day.

* * *

So did you like it??? Huh?? Well I'm sure you will tell us. Cause all of our reader are AWESOME and we LOVE you all. But, not in a weird way. REVIEW PLZ!!! Our goal is **_55!!!_** Yep thats right 55. We belive you can do it!! Yall got to 40 yall can get to 55. And remember what I said at the top. Well anyway till next time. I have to go. I writing another chapter to this story cause we chapters done ahead of time for yall! That's right. I have to send this to cvb by the latest 11:59 and it is 11:03 on the dot. By the way it is PM right now. Hope to see some reviews!

~~Bye until the next chapter~~

^_^


	9. Chapter 8

Helllo everyone. We are both so very sorry that it has taken us this long to update. We have both been very busy with school and other things. At first it was mainly my fault cause it took me so long to write it. I just kept on not knowing what to write really and just losing the...whats the word for it?? I guess you could say mood, but there is another word I just cant really think of it at the moment. Then it took CVB had a hard time finding the time to edit it and so on. Then her computer would not save the corrections. So basically over all we had many things going on all at once. We are very sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter and continue to keep on reading our story. As for the corrections I'm sorry if you see something that needs to be fixed. If it bothers you that much email me and I will correct it. Anyway enjoy the chapter and we will try our best to get chapter 9 up quicker than chapter 8. Again we are both very sorry. Enoy :) Oh and remember to tell us what you think. ;)

Chapter 8:

The next morning everyone woke up refreshed as ever. Mai woke up to first to find that Ayako, Aya, and Masako were all still asleep. She quickly and quietly got some new clothes and sneaked out of room to not wake them. She made her way to the bathroom that only the girls were using, the boys had to one right next to theirs. She ran into the bath not to waste any time in case one of the girls woke up and wanted a shower. Once Mai got into the bathroom she stripped herself of her clothes and turned on the water. Once she stepped in a shiver went through her whole body because the water was still trying to warm up. Once in she cleaned herself up and stepped out to wrap a towel around herself. Walking over to the small mirror on the wall she combed her hair and dried herself off. She put on new clothes and ran out the bathroom.

When she got back she made some tea because she knew that _someone_ was going to be bugging her for it if it wasn't made. Right when she was done making the tea Aya walked in with an innocent smile on her face.

"Um, Mai could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Aya?"

"Well, I'm not too sure on how the shower works…so I was wondering if she could show me."

Mai gave a small laugh and smiled at her. "Sure Aya, just give me a minute to get out some cups in case anybody comes for tea."

Once Mai had finished that they both made their way to the bathrooms. Aya knew how to work a shower, mind you; it was just that this one was different from all the other ones she had used before. Once I showed her how to use it, Aya saw that it was quite obvious how it worked. I reached her hand out to turn the knob on the shower to the water on only to find that I wouldn't turn.

"Um, Mai?!"

"Yes?"

"I can't get it to turn for the water to come on."

Mai walked over and tired. She too could not get it to turn on. So she stepped into the shower and put both hands on the knob to turn it. It finally turned but Mai got soaking wet again because she was standing in the shower while she turned it on. Mai walked out soaking wet. Aya laughed and Mai joined her soon as she had started. They stood there laughing for a while until Mai got cold. Mai went turned around so Aya could get undressed to step in the shower. Once she did that Mai had the privacy to undress herself and wrap a towel around her so she could go back to the room they were all sharing to but on a dry pair of clothes.

Mai told Aya she was leaving. Mai, not paying any attention walked right into Naru as she walked out of the bathroom. She could feel herself about to fall and closed her eyes. Then two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her against a welcoming chest. Mai slowly opened her eyes to see she flat up against Naru's chest. Her cheeks turned a light pink. She then forced herself to look at her savior. He was looking down at her with a smirk on her face. She then quickly looked back down to face his chest.

'**What are you doing?!' **Aya screamed in his mind. **'You pervert!'**

'**I am not a pervert.' **He snapped. **'She simply ran into me.'**

'**I bet you'd like that.' **She teased then her voice took on a more serious tone. **'If I ever catch you having even the slightest disturbing thoughts about Mai again, I will kill you.'**

'**Then you stop thinking about Lin.' **He retorted and cut off the connection once again.

Naru stood there with Mai in his arms. When she looked up he could help but smirk at her reaction. He noticed that her hair was wet, not only that but all she was wearing was a towel. He could only imagine how many shades of red her cheeks were turning. He had never seen Mai like this and certainly never expected to either. This was a total surprised to him. But, he couldn't help but try to have some fun with the situation that was presented to him. After all, he _was _the great Oliver Davis.

"Jeez Mai, I didn't know you liked me this much" he said with a smirk on his face. He looked down to her cheeks darken even more.

"Ha, you wish."

He gently pushed Mai off of him. For one he was getting wet. Second it was only making the situation more embarrassing and third he respected Mai and knew it was uncomfortable for her. Seeing this, he pulled off his jacket and handed it to her so she would have something more than just a towel to cover herself. She blushed slightly and thanked him in a soft whisper.

Naru then leaned down slowly to her ear and whispered, "I do want it returned Mai when you're done using it. Is that clear?" he said softly.

Mai then quickly nodded her head. Naru pulled himself away when she answered and started walking back to base; only to turn around to look at Mai again.

"Are you coming?"

"What?" Mai asked in a panicked voice.

"Remember I said that I don't want anybody traveling alone?"

Mai suddenly remembering pulled the jacket close to her body and ran to catch up with Naru as he started to walk again. They walked in comfortable silence. Once they got to the base Mai quickly slipped into the room she shared with the girls and found some dry clothes she could wear. Once she did that she walked back out with the jacket in hand and found Naru pouring him some tea.

"Naru."

He turned around to look at her with his deep dark eyes that she could just melt into, "Yes?"

"Here is your jacket. Thank you again for letting me use it."

"I wouldn't want you walking around the base in nothing but a towel now would I?" He smirked at Mai, who turned several shades of red.

'**Yes you would.' **Aya said in the back of his mind. He frowned, when would that crazy person learn to stay out of his mind?

Everyone then met up in the base. Lin noticing that Aya wasn't there asked where she was. Mai told him that she was taking a shower and she would soon leave with Ayako and Monk to go get her. Just as Mai finished explaining to Lin where she was her cell phone rang. She looked down at it to see that Aya was calling her to tell her she was ready to come back. Mai answered and told her that they were on their way and would be there in a few minutes. With that said she hung up and she, Ayako, and Monk made their way to the bathroom to get Aya. The rest continued with work.

"Alright Lin bring up last night's video."

Lin nodded in reply and played it. Naru, John, Masako, Yasuhara, and Lin sat there watching to see if they had captured anything useful. Everything was going fine until they got to the middle of the video. That was when things started to get weird. The recording suddenly went blank and then you could see thousands of ghosts standing looking at the camera. Some were drenched and covered in blood. Others were missing limbs, others in rags, others you could still see the scars on them. You could see everything that made them died. Everyone looked at their faces. They could see their mouths moving but they couldn't hear them.

"Lin, more sound."

Lin immediately raised the sound so they could hear what they were saying. Masako grabbed Naru and dug her face into his chest. John and Yasuhara were standing there with a sad look in their eyes as they heard some children screaming for help and crying. Naru released no expression, but, there was anger rising up inside him. He was surprised that he was able to control it. He listened more and could hear some of the people crying, begging, and screaming for help. But others were saying that they had to kill anyone and everyone who came in the train station. Even if they were there to help them.

He had to make sure that Mai and Aya didn't see this. Aya would become to hurt and try to get in contact with them once again. He couldn't let that happen. As for Mai there was no telling what she would do. But, then again this was important information and knowing Aya she would somehow find it in his mind sooner or later. That didn't change his mind though on keeping it to himself.

"No one will speak of this to Mai or Ms. Shay. Is that clear?" asked Naru in a cold voice.

"Yes." They all replied at once.

"Lin, continue going through all the recordings and see if you find anything else. If there is mark it so I can watch it later." Lin nodded in response as Naru continued staring at the screen. "Ms. Hara what do you get from this?"

"As much as anyone else would get out of it, I suppose. There are three different groups they have made. One group is all the ones who are scared and all they do is cry for help. Obviously these are the ones who are most welcoming to having someone make contact with them as Aya did. The second group is the ones who don't care for help and have been either overcome by reason to follow what is being planned, and ones who just agree with it. The last and final group is both groups combined. They are the ones who don't believe in what is going on but don't have the courage to stand up against it so they just follow."

"Would you say that they will be easy to contact with?"

"No, they will not. They will be too scared" stated Naru flatly.

"What about the children Ms. Hara?" asked Yasuhara.

"I'm not sure."

"Do not think they are involved do you?"

"It is obvious some are" stated Naru.

"But, they are just children" stated Masako in a defensive voice. "They probably don't even know what's going on."

"Oh, they do. How can they not? Not to mention some have contributed in some of the accidents."

"But, Naru."

"That is enough Ms. Hara. The children are involved and there is nothing I can do to change that."

"But, they are innocent children who are just lost and afraid."

"That is enough Ms. Hara!" Naru yelled.

Masako then went silent with a sudden shock on her face. Her eyes looked at Naru's face to see she had really angered him. She could not believe how angry he was getting. He had to understand that these were just children. That they still did not know the whole story. There was still so much that could be contributing to this case. She then seeing his glare pierce through her she looked away, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. The room went silent except for Lin's typing. As soon as Masako had built up the courage to say something back to Naru, she heard the door open. Everyone turned to see who it was only to find it was Mai, Aya, Monk, and Ayako.

"What is going on in here?" asked Monk in a concerned voice.

"It is not normal for yall to be so quiet" said Ayako. "I at least thought that all of you would be talking about the case."

"Yeah, that what I thought too" stated Monk. "Did we get anything on the video?"

The room all of a sudden became tenser than it already was. Everyone was now silent. Mai looked around the room. Lin was still typing so she knows it could not have been that bad. Everyone else looked fine too, except for Naru and Masako. Just as Mai was about to ask Masako what was wrong she saw she was already on her way to exit the room. Mai's eyes then fell upon Naru.

"Naru, is something wrong?"

"No, Mai nothing is wrong. Everyone please get back to work now."

"Naru something is wrong I can feel it. So please tell me."

"Mai nothing is wrong."

Mai then becoming annoyed grabbed Naru and dragged him into a separate room away from everyone else. She knew she was going to regret this later but she had to talk to him. Once she got him in the room she got him away from the door and locked it. She put the key away.

"Mai what do you think you are doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I know you are hiding something Naru. So what is it?"

"I'm not hiding anything Mai."

"Naru don't you dare lie to me!"

"Mai, you will lower your voice."

"No I will not! Tell me what is going on Naru! Now!!"

"Mai just calm down" Naru stated as he started walking towards her.

"No I will not! You are keeping something from me Naru and I don't like it!"

"Why should you are if I'm keeping something from you or not? It is not like we are dating."

"Well I want..." Mai paused to stop herself from continuing what she was about to say. She then looked at Naru. She looked away and said "It scares me when you keep things from me Naru."

"I'm sorry Mai. But, you have to understand even if I do keep something from you it is because I'm trying to protect you. You have to trust me." Naru then started moving closer to Mai as she started to back up till her back was up against the wall. He then placed his hands on the wall right next to her head. He looked at her face and into her deep green eyes that he loved so secretly. But he could never admit it to her. "Do you trust me Mai?"

She looked at him. Her eyes began wandering in his trying to see if he was really trying to protect her or if he was just saying this so she would stop asking questions. As she kept searching she kept on seeing how he was really trying to protect her. At a loss of words she nodded her head to let him know that she trust him. A smile then appeared on his face. She loved it when he smiled and wished he would do it more often. They kept looking at each other not wanting to walk away. Naru then realized something.

"Mai I have a question for you too." Mai gave him a confused look in response. "What did you stop yourself from saying earlier?"

Mai face then turned bright red. She looked away to keep her eyes away from his. She then felt him gentle grab her chin to turn her face so she was facing him.

"Mai, what were you going to say?" Mai kept silent and kept on looking at his face as he looked at hers.

Naru stood searching her eyes for an answer. He saw that her blush had gotten deeper and so had her breathing. He found himself slowing moving in closer. He was only a few inches away and he could feel her hot warm breath hit his lips. He was about to kiss her when he realized what he was doing and pulled away.

Mai stood there in shock. They were so close and he just pulls away. Why does he always have to mess with her feeling like this, it was not fair.

"Naru, why did you…" Mai was suddenly cut off by the sound of Lin voice.

"Naru, get out here quick!"

Naru and then Mai raced to the door and unlocked it. Everyone was standing there just staring at the monitors all with the same expression.

* * *

Hello everyone!! Well that is the end of the chapter. Now since we have not posted something in awhile I will like to ask for lets say 10 to 15 new reviews so that we will update the next chapter quicker. Im sorry I know you all must hate me for doing that. But I really need to know how many of our readers are still reading this. It will really encourage us and make us want to update quicker if we get reviews from you all. Well hope you review. bye


	10. Author's Note Concerning Chapter 9

Hello Everyone! I am so sorry that we have not updated this story recently. I know you all must hate us. But I wanted to let everyone know that we are continuing this story. If there is one thing I hate it is when a story is getting good and then the author just stops writing for some reason. That will NOT happen with this story. The only time this story will stop is when it is complete. Now for the reason why we have not updated recently. I have been very busy with other things and so has the other author. This chapter that you all have been waiting on was supposed to be written by her. When I asked her about the chapter she told me that sadly she would not be able to write and if she did it would be a while before we could update. So with you in thought we both decided that I should write the next chapter. I will try to write it and update it as soon as possible. I am so sorry about this. Please forgive us. I am writing the chapter as we speak. The next update you see will be the next chapter.

Until Then,

msec


	11. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I am SSSSSSOOOOOOO sorry that it took me forever to get chapter 9 up. You all must hate and never want to look at this story again. It was really encouraging though to find people still reading it, commenting, and saving it their favorites. That really got me going. So sadly it is just me writing this story now. But anyway I hope you all enjoy the story and I hope you review. Reviews do encourage me and let me know who still likes it and wants to read it. Please review or something so that way I know who is still reading. If you have any ideas or anything at all just email me or review :) I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Everyone stared at the monitors. Not sure of how to react. Naru and Mai quickly made their way to the monitors to see what was appearing on the screen. Naru was the first to reach it. People, hundreds of people were on the screen like before. Except this time there was a little girl in front of the crowd. She was speaking, but there was no sound coming out of her mouth. As seconds went on the people started disappearing. As they disappeared they would scream and reach for the one closest to them. Lin turned up the sound all the way. Finally at one point the sound came, but was scratchy.

'_If you do not leave I will make sure that none of their souls can be saved,' the girl said. 'You will also have your soul taken from you.'_

Then it all went silent again, the people continuing to disappear. Aya stood there just looking at the screen and then she saw him, the man that had given her information. She stood there silently praying to god that he would be spared from this. He kept her eyes on him and then she saw him pulled down. He was screaming and was fighting hard. She saw the determination in his eyes. Then he suddenly gave in and looked towards the camera and shouted at it.

"Lin turned up the sound more, please!" Aya exclaimed. Lin quickly turned it up.

'_The key is Kisho! And Mio! We can still be saved, help us before it's too late. Go to-'_

And he was cut off. The young girl face became stern and hard. She glared at the camera and gave a wicked smile and then the camera went out.

Aya stood there and felt her legs begin to give out and she fell. Monk grabbed her quickly before she made impact with floor. Everyone turned their attention to Aya. Aya looked up and saw Naru running the information through his head. She knew she was going to have some explaining to do.

After everyone collected themselves from after the video it all became quiet. They had all seated around the table with Naru at the head of it.

"So the key is Kisho…" John thought aloud. Everyone turned to him. "That's what the man said, but why would he tell us information?"

"That is the question we are all trying to understand. Not to mention this is the first time any of us have heard that name," Monk replied.

"That is not all true…" Aya said nervously.

"What do you mean Miss Shay?" Naru questioned with a firm voice.

"Well when I went into the trance he was the first spirit I met," she replied cautiously.

"You had information concerning the case and did not tell me?" Naru said quite irritated.

"Well it is not like I was purposely withholding information. I just didn't know how to bring it up. I knew everyone was still upset over the incident. Believe me I was going to tell you."

Naru sighed, "Very well tell us what happened and do not leave out any detail no matter how small."

Aya then began to relay what happened. She told them what she saw and how the man was indeed searching for help, but all the spirits were restless. They all had messages they wanted brought to their loved ones, but the emotion she received most from them all was fear. She told them how the little in front of the camera was definitely greatly involved in the incidents. And that this Kisho guy was the leader from what she could understand. She told them that the spirits were very confused. All the ones she met said that they were trying to help a little girl and then the next thing they knew they were all dead. She explained that they knew they were dead and that they did not want to cause harm, but fear drove them to do otherwise.

"So we do not have three groups as we thought before," Ayako commented. "From what Aya just said the majority of the ghosts are wandering in fear."

"Yes, so this must mean that this Kisho person is controlling them, but how?"

"Could this be like the case of the doll house Naru?" Mai chimed in.

"Yes, I am afraid that that is what we are dealing with again."

"But the only reason we were able to solve that case was because we knew where she had died. Not to mention you were able to find information about her," Monk include aggravated.

"Don't forget Mai's dream. Lin even said that her dream was probably correct. There was just no way to confirm it and now we all know that Mai's dreams do have meaning. Speaking of which Mai have you had any dreams?" Ayako questioned.

"No, actually I haven't. That is really odd. I usually have at least one dream, not to mention that from the last case they were coming more frequently."

"Then something or someone must be stopping those dreams from occurring," John stated.

"It must be this Kisho person," Monk said. "But again we can't do anything unless we have information."

"The man made it clear though that we can reach Kisho unless we can get through the little girl. And she refused to tell me where she died. She said that we would never find out."

"This is going to be a problem," John stated. "Masako have you been sensing anything recently?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she stated flatly.

"Well have you sense anything strong in particular places?"

"No, I mean the only one is the place that we both came across."

"And that is where all the ghost are gathering," Ayako stated. "That means that that can not be the place where she was killed."

"But she always appears on the tracks," said Aya.

"That is true, but that could just be because that is the only way she can kill her victims."

"But why the train station?" Mai questioned. "There has to be some reason why they are picking the train station."

"We need more information," Naru commented quietly.

"How about you let me go into a trance again?" Aya said quickly.

Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind. She studied everyone's faces to try to see what they were thinking. They only one she could possibly know was Naru.

"No, I will not let that happen again!" Monk shouted. "We almost lost you last time Aya. I will not take that chance again."

"Bou-shan you did not almost lose me. I was fine. I'm still here."

"This time you made it, but what if you don't make it the next time? I can't take that chance."

"Bou-san please, I am the only one that can gather information. You know this, and if you don't let me do that more people and spirits are going to get hurt."

"No we can see if Masako can connect with one of them."

"We can't do that Takigawa," Lin stated flatly.

"And why not?"

"Because there are too many spirits here and we will not be able to determine which one she connects too. Plus as we have stated we do not have enough information for Miss Hara to do that."

Monk stood there just staring at Lin. He knew he was right. Lin was always right, but he didn't want to risk losing Aya's life. She was his closest friend. She was like a little sister to him, and if he lost her he didn't know what he would do.

"Yasuhara and Ms. Matsuzaki, you will go and meet up with Ms. Mori to see if you can gather any information and report back here," stated Naru firmly. "Takigawa and Mr. Brown you will dress for precautions. Miss Shay, Miss Hara, and Mai you will be ready to make contact with the spirits. Lin you are with mean. This is my decision. Takigawa do not worry we will not let anything happen to Miss Shay. I have an idea."

Everyone gave Naru a questioning glance only to have a hard glare in return. Everyone scurried off to do as they were told. Ayako and Yasuhara left when Madoka showed up. She promised to have information as quickly as possible. They promised to have something at least by tonight. Monk and John dressed quickly and were ready for whatever Naru had planned. Monk was still a bit uneasy about what was going on and it didn't help that he had no idea on what was going on. But he decided he better trust Naru. Once everyone was ready they waited for Naru in the base.

"Ok everyone lets go," Naru said as Lin and himself led the group to their destination.

Everyone knew where they were going as soon as they walked out of the base. They were heading toward the area that was unmarked on the blueprint. The place where all the spirits were gathering.

Mai, Maskao, and Aya stood in the middle as everyone else formed a circle around them. Everyone braced themselves for the worst. They stood there for what seemed like hours and nothing happened.

Mai was beginning to get annoyed with this. She had no idea what they were suppose to do. Was Naru expecting them to just stand around until a ghost just decided to appear and talk.

"Naru what do you want us to do?" Maid questioned with an aggravated voice.

"Wait," he stated flatly.

"For what exactly?"

"For her to appear."

"Who? The crazy one that threatened us?"

"No, not her."

It was then that realization dawned on Aya. He was waiting for Liz. She had not seen her get hurt and that meant that she was still here. Naru wanted all three of them so that Liz could contact whichever one she choose.

"Liz?" Aya whispered. "Liz are you there? We want to help, please come speak to us. I promise that we will not harm you. Liz please you are our only hope."

Just then a little girl appeared. She was wearing her ripped up uniform and had her blonde hair in a pony tail. She slowly made her way to the group. She gave questioning eyes to the men blocking her path. Aya nodded to them and they moved out of her way. She approached the three girl and stood right in front of Aya.

"_Have you told my parents yet?"_ Liz questioned quietly with hope in her eyes.

"No I have not," Aya replied gently.

"_Why not she?"_ said as her eyes started to become hard.

"We need to know your last name so we can contact them," Mai chimed in with a gentle smile.

Liz gave Mai a questioning glance and nodded at her to let her know she heard her.

"_Itō,"_ she replied.

"We will give them the message. Now can you do something for us?" Mai asked softly.

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"All we want is information. What can you tell us?"

"_What would you like to know?"_

"Anything you can tell us and who are Kisho and Mio?"

"_Well I have not been here long, so I do not know what I can really tell you."_

"That is ok, try your best," Aya encouraged.

"_Well, I have only been here for about a year, I think. But…I don't know if I should be telling you this. She hears everything. Nothing we do goes unnoticed. I should probably leave,"_ Liz said nervously as the realization dawned on her.

"Please Liz you must try. We promise that we will do our best to keep you from harm," Aya pleaded.

"Please try, I will notice if anything is coming or listening. We can not help you move on if you do not help us," Masako encouraged with a smile.

Liz eyed her, and then turned her attention back to Mai and Aya. _"Very well, where do you want me to begin?"_

"From the beginning," Naru stated as he entered the middle of the circle.

"_Like I said, I'm not sure how long I have been here. Time just is not easy to keep track of now. It was weird that day. I usually take the bus to get where I need to be or I just walk, but I had to meet my boyfriend and I was running late. The train just seemed to be the fast way of transportation at the moment. I was about to get on the train…I saw it approaching. Then I saw a small girl on the tracks. I started to panic. She was so small and I looked around to see if I could her mother, but I saw no one. I went over to the railing and told her come towards me. At that moment other people started to notice the little girl. She started to cry and was scared to come towards me…the train was approaching quickly…it was almost to us. I told her come and she did. I was about to pull her up and then she grinned at me. The next thing I knew was I being pulled down and…"_

"And what Liz? What happened?" Aya questioned.

"_I died."_

Everyone looked at Liz for a moment. It was very odd to find a ghost that knew they were dead. They usually still believe to be alive. That is what makes them have unfinished business. When they finish what was holding on the earth they come to that realization and find peace. But Liz, she already knew she was dead. This is not sit well with anyone.

"What can you tell us about Kisho and Mio?"

"_When I woke up I was confused. I didn't understand what happened. But the little girl that brought me to my death was standing next to me. But she didn't look the same anymore. She was older. She was about my age, maybe a senior or freshman in college. She told me that I was brought to my death. I didn't believe her at first, but then I saw my body. I almost didn't recognize it, if it hadn't been for the picture I carried around I would never had been able to identify myself. She told me her name was Mio. She said that I was killed for a reason and that reason was not of my concern. All I had to do was follow her rules and orders and when the time was right I would be set free."_

"But you didn't believe her, correct?" said Naru.

"_Yes, something in her eyes told me that I would never be able to leave. I met the other ghost. Some of them have been here a long time. One was someone who worked at the train station for many years. He watched grow and transform. He was silent among the group of us. I tried to talk to him and he just told me to give up. I was scared. Not long after Mio showed up again. She told me to follow her, and I did. She brought me to the hall I showed you,"_ she commented to Aya. Aya nodded in return.

"_It was there I met him…he is a handsome man. It was obvious to me that Mio loved him. He told her what I would be doing and explained to me that I would be with everyone else and that when the time was right he would use me."_

"What do you mean? What did he exactly tell you?" Mai questioned confused.

"_He split up everyone. There are two groups of us."_

"Why two groups?"

"_He keeping one to work for him and the other…his is sacrificing."_

"Sacrificing? To do what? You are already dead?"

"_He wants to feed on us."_

"Like a fox fire? Is that what it is like Naru?" Mai questioned with fear coating her voice.

"In a way Mai, it's hard to explain," replied Monk when Naru remained silent. "It is still like the lady at the doll house. She grew stronger when each child she had. Her emotions were part of it, but because she had the children he power grew in another way as well."

"_That is all I know,"_ Liz stated.

"Was there a part of the train station that was suppose to be taken off?" John chimed in.

"_I'm not sure. They only one that would know that would be the old man," _Liz stated.

"This is not on the blueprint. So there is a chance that another area will be missing as well. That could be where she died."

"_You mean you want to know where Mio died?"_ Liz asked frightened.

"Yes, can you tell us where she died," Naru stated more than asking.

"_No, no I can not tell you that. She will know. She never let's anyone go there. No, no it will bring you to your death you can't go there…I can not help you anymore."_ Liz was panicking and it was obvious to everyone. She started to back up and shake her head as every word came out of her mouth. This was going to be too much for her. She was already afraid and now she was terrified. And with that final say she disappeared.

After Liz disappeared, everyone returned to base they all sat there trying to consume all the information they had just receive. Some of it was fitting into to place, but there was still information missing. And the most important information was not being told. Just then Naru's phone began to ring. He looked at it and saw that is was Madoka calling.

"What have you found out?" he questioned.

"Well, hello to you too, but that's ok. I know you will like what I have," Madoka said in return. "Ok so in 1957 is when the train station opened to the public. Obviously it has been updated over the years. But the interesting thing is that a coupled died on the rail road tracks not long after it was opened to the public."

"Oh, and what exactly happened?"

"Hehe, I knew you would be interested. Ok well you see apparently a young couple was suppose to meet there to run away together. The girl's parents were very traditional and did not approve of her having a boyfriend. They met there only to find out that the train had been delayed. From what it comes down to is her family figured it out. Her father showed up and started to fight with the young man. Her father pushed him and he fell on the tracks. No one ran to help him. She tried and her father held her back. The train came and killed him instantly. She was furious according to the comments to made in the local newspaper. Three days later she returned to the tracks and through herself in front of the upcoming train and died instantly as well."

"And there names?"

"Mio Matsumoto and Kisho Saitō."

"Hmm…but then why do they continue kill at the train station?" Naru thought out loud.

"Yasuhara and Ms. Matsuzaki had the same thought. But listen to this comment she made in the paper, 'If the train could not take us to our happiness, then it was designed to not take other people to their happiness. If people do not care about his death, than what is one more or a hundred more.' She said that to the papers. Her family suspected that she was going to try to harm herself, but they never imagined she would do what she did," Madoka stated with a sigh. "It really is a horrible way to die."

"Where did she kill herself exactly?"

" Right where the incidents have been happening," Madoka stated confused.

"They why did she say that we will never find the place where she died?"

"Perhaps it is because she was already dead when she killed herself," Mai chimed in.

Everyone looked at her with confusion on their face.

"That is right," said a chilling voice from behind.

* * *

Ok so what did yall think? Was it good? I would like to know. Again I am sorry that it literally took me forever to update. I will try to update soon again. :) Reviews please, it helps a lot :)


	12. Chapter 10

Surprise! I updated again :)

READ the note at the bottom please! Thank you! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Everyone turned around quickly to see who said that. They all had an idea, but they just wanted to confirm. And there she stood. There was a young girl in either her senior year of high school or in her freshman year of college. She had dark black hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was a mess, probably from when she was hit by the train, and she had dark circles around her eyes. She was truly very beautiful. She was wearing a white summer dress that hit her knees and white flats. Her clothes were torn though, again probably from the result of the train. And on her hand she had a gold ring. Nothing really fancy, but you could tell that it was well taken care of.

"_You are correct,"_ she stated again with a grin. "Did you not take my warning to heart? That really is a shame, because that means that I can let you leave."

"Why are you doing this?"Mai questioned firmly.

"_Hmm, why indeed. You would never understand. You all have your perfect little lives. I have seen this world grow and transform into something complete different from my time. You all have free of choice. You can do whatever you want. Me? I was the good girl. Always listening and always obeying. But that was not good enough for them. Nothing I did was good enough for them. I was always one step short. I didn't mind though. I knew all my hard work would pay off some day. And then…I met him. He was gorgeous. He didn't care where I came from. He loved me for who I was. I was thrilled. He was a hard worker and understood so much. More than anyone could. He had the highest grades and everything. But he came from a poor family. Just because he came from poor family I could not be with him! Not to mention he was not someone my father picked out. No I picked him out, which meant-"_

"Which meant that you were again to step short, because your father could do better," Mai cut in.

"_Yes, well I does not matter anymore. Once I have given him everything he needs we will be able to be together. We are so close and you are getting in the way!"_ she exclaimed venom coating her voice.

"We just want to help you!" Aya shouted back. "Can't you see that? You are killing innocent people! People who never had a chance!"

"_Oh, please did they care when my love fell onto the track and was ripped into a thousand pieces? Did they care that I had to watch every second of it? NO! THEY DID NOT!"_

"Back then was different from today's time," John reasoned. "These people have no idea what happened to you."

"_Well, when the die they will. They will learn what it is like to be torn from your love drastically and what it feels like to watch someone die,"_ she said with a smile on her face.

"You say that you can not see him, why not?" Naru questioned.

"_I can not reach him," _she stated flatly. _"Then another spirit came and told me what to do so that I could and I am doing this all for him." _

"Another ghost?" exclaimed Mai.

"Who? What is his name?"

"_Does it matter? What matters is that I am so close to being with him and you are stopping me! Kisho is in pain!"_ she screamed.

Then all the lights went out and every electronic in the building. They were consumed by darkness and left with laughter filling their ears. Everyone remained still. After a few moments Lin turned on a flashlight and started to make sure everyone was here. Once everyone was accounted for he began to pass out the other flashlights.

"Naru she said there was another spirit!" Mai exclaimed.

"I am aware of the fact Mai, I can hear," he replied to her.

"Naru I am serious!"

"We all understand that Mai. We just do not know what to do anymore. We have no idea on who this ghost is."

"What if the ghost Liz saw was the one commanding, but was not Kisho."

"I have already come to that conclusion Mai."

"Well aren't you smart!"

"Thank you Mai, for pointing out the facts."

"Urgh! Sometimes you make me so mad. Do you know that?"

Naru turned off his flashlight so he and Mai would have the darkness consume them once more. He got close to her ear and whispered, "Yes, Mai I am aware of the fact and you like it, remember." This caused Mai to freeze and a blush start to rise to her cheeks. She could just see Naru's grin on his face at this very moment. Before she could comment back he turned the light back on. Everyone was facing their way with eyebrows raised. Naru paid no mind to it and continued the previous conversation.

"So now we know that Mio is being manipulated. The question is by who?" Naru stated as he began to think.

"Well we know what spirits are involved at the moment," John stated.

"Yeah, it is Mio, Kisho, some old geezer, Liz and now a mysterious spirit," monk commented in.

"We can obviously rule out Liz," Aya said deciding to join in. "After all she has not been here long."

"True, so that only leaves us with four other spirits," John said.

"What if one of the four is the mystery ghost we are looking for?" Mai stated.

"Explain," Naru commanded.

"Mio was able to make herself appear as something she is not. What if one of the other four spirits is doing the same? What if Kisho is not really involved in the deaths at all. What if Kisho is trying to reach Mio, but another spirit is stopping him. This spirit could be manipulating Mio by making himself look like Kisho."

"I think that is a bit of a stretch Mai," Monk replied.

"No, it think that could be the answer," Masako said finally deciding to grace everyone with her opinion. "I was getting a feeling of a deceptive spirit ever since I have been here, but I have not been able to locate it."

"Well obviously it is Mio," Monk stated. "She was deceiving us by making herself be a little girl."

"No this spirit is deceiving and is consumed with hatred for something."

"Well we are not going to be able to do anything with the electricity out," John commented.

"Oh, yes we will," Naru stated flatly. Everyone looked at him with confusion. "Mai go to sleep," he commanded.

Mai just looked at him astonished. He gave her a look that told her not to test him. So she nodded and made her way to the couch that was in the room. She laid down for a long while with her friends surround her. That comforted her greatly and then sleep slowly took her over.

_Mai awoke to find that she was no longer in at the base, but at the train tracks with people walking around in a hurry._

'_Of course it would work when Naru wanted it too. Now where is he anyway?"_

_Mai began to look around and did not see him. She then decided that she would walk around to see if she could pick up any clues. It was then that she ran into Naru. _

'_Naru!" she shouted happily. Naru gave a smile and held his hand out to her. She took it without a second thought. They began to walk around, when Mai started to question him._

'_What year is it?'_

'_1979,' he replied watching where he was walking. _

'_Why are we in 1979?'_

'_Because of him,' Naru said as he pointed towards a young man. _

_Mai began to watch the young man he was arguing with someone. He was dressed in a suit and obviously took care of himself. But whatever conversation he was in he was not happy about it. He then started throwing arms in the air and pointing angrily at the person making him unhappy. Mai started to become aggravated and confused. Naru said that we were here for this man, but she could not hear a word that he was saying. _

_Naru saw this and moved them closer. It was then Mai heard the biggest clue of all._

'_I do not care if you have been working here for years! You have no right to try to have this place closed down! And if you hate it that much then you can leave. Better yet, you will you are fired!'_

_Mai then saw his face. He was old with deep blue eyes that we slightly red. It seemed to have been from crying. But he had the expression of determination. She was even more confused. She knew who he was, but the question was why?_

'_That seems to be a very common question lately,' Mai thought to herself. _

_Then he looked straight at her. Mai knew that he could not really see her, but it still startled her. She was then brought into another scene. There was an elderly lady waiting for the train. There were no railings in front of the tracks at the train station. And that man was walking along with what looked to be workers at the train station. She smiled at them and then she turned her attention back to the tracks. She seemed to be a very nice lady in Mai's opinion. It was then she saw it happen. A little boy fell onto the train tracks, he elder woman just seemd to react. The train was coming in fast and she climbed down onto the tracks. She got the boy off the tracks crying for his mom. The man in the suit saw this and rushed to the tracks. The elder woman seemed to have gotten stuck. She was crying and begging for him to help her. The man froze and she was hit. _

_Mai gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes began to water. She turned to her side to see Naru at her side and back to the two men fighting. The man in the suit had allowed the elder woman to be killed. The elder woman must have been the elder man's wife. Mai quickly understood what was happening. _

'_He will not give into yall very easily,' Naru commented._

'_What do you mean Naru?'_

'_He will not understand reason, just show him the happiness he deserves.' _

_And with that Naru and everything faded away. _

Mai woke up to find the electricity back on. She shoot off the couch like a bullet and ran to Naru.

"Naru! It is the elder man that Liz told us about. He is the one behind it all."

"Are you positive Mai?" Monk asked.

Naru gave one hard look at her and nodded his head. He pulled out his cell phone and called Madoka. They exchanged words very quickly and the phone ended quickly. He gave a look to Lin and they were both out of the door in seconds, everyone close behind.

After what seemed to be hours Lin and Naru showed up in front of the station with two wooden hitogatas. Naru and Lin walked past them quickly. They first went to the area where all the spirits were gathering.

"Juro Tanaka come on out! We know you are behind all of this!" Naru shouted. But there was no answer.

"Please Mr. Tanaka! We want to help! I saw what happened!" Mai shouted. Then an old man walked out of the darkness. No a young man that was extremely handsome and Mio was next to him.

"_May I help you?"_ he questioned with a deep calm voice.

"I know what happened. Please you have to stop deceiving Mio. Don't you see you are causing the very thing to happen that killed your wife?" Mai pleaded.

"_I do not know what you are talking about. Mio is my fiancé, I have not been married yet,"_ he replied with a grin.

"Stop it Mr. Tanaka! You know that this has gone on long enough! You hurting people the same way you have been hurt and your wife."

"_You know nothing you girl. Shut your mouth!" _he shouted back and then he began to change. He was no longer the young looking man that was called Kisho, but the real Juro Tanaka. Mio took a step back and shook her head in disbelief. She stumbled backwards in shock.

"_No, where…did my Kisho…go? What have you done with Kisho?"_ she shouted angrily.

"_Oh, shut your mouth. Are you really so stupid that you can not realize the truth even when it is presented to you? Your beloved Kisho is dead and gone. You are of no further use to me. Leave now!"_

Mio suddenly became angry, but before she could react Masako put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. Mio saw something in Masako's eyes and disappeared. All attention was then turned back to the old man. He gave them a wicked smile and waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Why?" Aya questioned.

"_Because the train station is not safe and I will not leave to be alone. So therefore I will stay until the train station is so safe that I will not be able to kill anyone,"_ he answered with a grin. _"It is a good plan is it not?"_

"No it is not," Aya managed out. "You are hurting hundreds of people. Your wife would not want this."

"_YOU DO NOT KNOW MY WIFE!"_ as he shouted this, the electricity began to flicker off and on. _"So do not even speak like that."_

Mai then gave Naru a stern look. The old man was so focused on Aya that he did not even notice them. Monk, John, and Lin stood ready as Naru walked forward.

"You do not want to be alone?" he asked in a bored tone. "Then here go home to your wife. She is waiting."

"_How dare yo-"_

The old man was cut off as Naru threw the first hitogata in the air and Mrs. Tanaka appeared. She gave a kind smile and reached her hand down to him. The old was stunned. He reached up and touched her hand. Then the warm bright light consumed him. He smiled and then he was gone. Next hundreds of spirits came from every direction. All bright and happy. They all stood and watched the scene before them unfold. They all had a smile to on their faces. Aya looked forward and Liz was walking towards them.

"_Thank you, everyone,"_ she stated with a bright smile. _"Thank you for helping us become free. Aya, please do not forget my message to my parents. And if you could do me one more favor, I would be grateful."_

"Of course anything Liz," Aya said smiling with tears forming in her eyes.

Liz then walked over to Mai and took her hand. She smiled and looked back at Aya. _"Tell my boyfriend that I loved him and that I was ready."_ Then she disappeared with all the others.

Mai looked down at her hand and found a man's gold ring. She gasped and looked to Aya. Aya was staring at the ring and then picked it up. She then swore to herself that she would find her boyfriend and her family no matter what.

Everyone then looked to Naru waiting for orders. He ignored them and began to walk towards the tracks. It was there that they found Mio sitting on one of the many benches in the station. When the all showed up she smiled.

"_I'm sorry for what I did,"_ she commented. _"It was wrong I know but I wanted to be with Kisho so bad,"_ she looked down to her feet ashamed of herself. It was then that Naru took the hitogata and placed it in Mio's hand. Mio looked up and gave him a confused looked.

"And you will be with him again," Aya commented back with a brighter smile.

Kisho then appeared in front of Mio. She gasped and the hitogata hit the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and they shared a kiss. Kisho smiled at her and tugged on her hand so she would follow. Mio smiled at everyone and mouthed a 'thank you' and Kisho nodded his head everyone. Then they disappeared just like all the others, with huge bright smiles on their faces.

It was now getting close to nightfall and everyone was at the SPR office sitting in the comfortable chairs and couches. They had packed up everything from the train station and had told the people who owned that it was completely exorcised. They were grateful and paid Naru and very nice sum. Ayako and Yasuhara had returned and everyone sat in comfortable silence. Until Naru ended it.

"I have said it once and I will say it again. This is not a place for you all to hang out after a case. If that is what you wish to do then go somewhere else."

"Oh, come on Naru lighten up," Monk commented.

"Hey! Why don't we all go out and have a good time?" Yasuhara questioned.

"Where would we go?" Monk questioned.

"I don't know, anywhere."

"Hmm…we could go to restaurant I know," Monk suggested.

"Ah! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Ayako said excitedly. "I am starving!"

"Now that you mention it so am I," John put in.

Before you knew it John was out the door with Masako, Yasuhara, and Ayako. They stood at the door waiting for Monk was asking Aya and Mai if they wanted to come. They both replied no and darted for the door, closing it behind him.

Lin then looked down at Aya as she stared at the ring in her hand. Naru then went into his office with Mai following close behind. When she heard the door shut he took a seat next to Aya.

"Aya, would you like to find her family and boyfriend?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Very well let me grab my coat and we can see what we can do."

Aya watched him leave to get his coat and felt butterflies fill her belly. She blushed at herself. She really did like Lin and knew that if she did not take matters into her own hands then nothing would move forward. She had made up her mind and was getting more and more nervous about her decision. Lin walked back in and she stood up quickly and started to make her way towards the door. She put on her coat and found that Lin was standing to the side holding the door opened for her. She then walked straight up to him. He gave her a questioning look. She ignored it and stood on the very tips of her toes and placed a kiss on his smooth thin lips. Lin was shocked as she kissed him, but it did not take long for him to get over it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. His other placed on her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. The kiss deepened and was soon broken for air. She had a blush to her cheeks and her eyes were slowly opening again. He decided that he loved that look on her.

"So what does this mean?" she questioned still dazed from their kiss.

"I think this means that you are mine," he replied with a smile.

She laughed and replied, "And you are mine."

They both smiled at each other and head out to find Liz's parents and boyfriend.

Naru and sat down on his couch in his office and Mai stood by the closed door staring at him. He glanced at her and gave her the look.

"What is it Mai?"

"You asked me why I care if you like Masako or not," she replied straight to the point.

"Yes, and you have yet to answer me," he stated flatly not allowing her to look anywhere, but at him.

"It is because I like you Naru," she stated and looked down to the floor. After a few moments she found two perfectly clean black shoes in her view. She looked and Naru pushed her up against the door and crashed his lips down on hers. Mai moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and returning the kiss. They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours before they pulled away and to get air. They looked at each other and saw that both of their eyes were glazed over with want. Naru kissed her gently and pulled away. Mai looked at him and he made his way to the couch in his office that was no facing his window. He turned and held out his hand to her. She walked over and placed it in his and then sat together. Mai head resting on his chest and Naru running his figures through her hair, neither of them saying a word.

Mai then saw a snow flake fall from the sky, and then another. She had almost forgotten is was winter with them being in the station for so long. That heater in there was her only reminder of it being close to winter. She watched as the snow was beginning to fall. She looked at Naru and saw that he was watching the exact same thing.

A smile formed on her face as she thought, 'We became a couple on this one snowy afternoon. Nothing could be better than this.' And with that thought she got herself as close to Naru as possible as he wrapped his arms around her. All Mai knew was that she never wanted this moment to end, because she knew that tomorrow they would have a new case and she just wanted to stay wrapped up in Naru's arms.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D I was thinking about continuing the story for just a little bit longer. One more case or two, but i wasn't sure. Review and let me know, I would at least like 10 reviews on whether or not I should continue. It would help out a lot. :) I also have a few ideas still hehe. Hope to hear from you all soon ;) Oh, and I already started writing the next chapter just in case you all want another chapter ^_^


	13. CONTINUATION OF THE STORY

Hello everyone!

Long time no see! I know you have all been waiting for an update on this story. I am SO sorry that it took me so long to get back to it. I thank you all for being patient and supportive! I have written the case, but it will not be posted in this story. It will be posted as a new story. Kind of like a new case file. It is called Death & Dirt. I really do think you all will like it. Please go read it and leave me a comment so I know what you think. :D Again thank you all for the support! You all are truly great! Hope to hear from you all soon :)

MSEC


End file.
